Un secuestro por error
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] El estaba enojado porque la mujer que había amado toda su vida se casaba con otro entonces la mando a secuestrar para hacerle pasar un mal rato y arruinar su boda, pero su primo cometió un leve error de secuestrar a la novia equivocada. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?. [Capítulo Extra] en honor al primer aniversario del Group's Evil
1. La novia equivocada

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo.**

**4.- Gracias por leer mis mini-FF anteriores: Madre Virgen V1-V2 / A través del espejo, les traigo un nuevo mini-FF.**

**5.-Estas notas de la autora se van aplicar para los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos.**

**-Un Secuestro por error-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-La novia equivocada-**

*****Tomeda/Japón*****

En uno de los salones del Capital Matrimonios de Ensueño tres bodas se iban a llevar a cabo de tres horas:

En el primer salón: Sora Hikota se casaba con el Lord Wader Culyiern

En el segundo salón: Satura Kisamato se casaba con Take Huiana

En el tercer salón: Sakura Kinomoto se casaba con Clow Reed

Era un día perfecto para una boda.

Afuera un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y mirada fuerte le decía a su primo en mandarín en una video conferencia:

-Eriol ¿Estás segura que Satura se casa hoy?-

-Si no hay duda, esa maldita perra se casa con Take-

-Malditos traidores, ve por ella y tráemela-

-Listo-

Eriol dio instrucciones a sus guardaespaldas Kerberus y Espinnel Reed quienes ingresaron al edificio y se mezclaron con los diferentes invitados del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En uno de los baños*****

Una mujer castaña que para el día de su boda había decido usar extensiones para dejarse el cabello suelto estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

-OMG Tomoyo no puedo respirar-

-Tranquila es natural que este nerviosas no todo los días te casas con la persona que amas ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-

-Si esta vez estoy segura, no voy huir, no voy a retrasar más este importante paso, OMG necesito algo fuerte-

-Cálmate prima iré por una copia de champagne para que te calma-

-Gracias Tommy eres la mejor-

Al salir Tomoyo del baño otra novia ingresaba algo nerviosa y fue cuando se vieron y ambas expresaron:

-OMG-

-Wow esto es irreal eres idéntica a mi- Dijo Sakura

-Wow asombroso pero no somos tan parecidas tus ojos son verdes los míos son azules-

-¿Cuánto mides?-Pregunto con asombro Sakura, le daba la impresión que la joven era más pequeña.

-1.69Mtrs-

-Soy más alta yo mido 1.74Mtrs, ¿Tu cabello es castaño?-

-Sí pero me lo corte-Dijo Satura

-Yo en cambio estoy usando extensiones de cabello natural, siempre quise tener el cabello largo pero me crece tan lento-

-En cambio yo siempre lo he usado largo-

-Lindo vestido-

-Gracias el tuyo también es hermoso-

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 24 años y soy cirujana pediátrica-

-Oh mi nombre es Satura Kisamato soy…..no pudo terminarla frase por tanto Tomoyo ingresaba con la botella de champagne y dos copas y se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo:

-OMG ella es…

-La misma impresión tuve Tomoyo, ven te presento, ella es Satura Kisamato-

-Encantada-

-Lo mismo digo….

-Oh perdona Satura ella es mi hermana mayor Tomoyo Kinomoto-

-Encanta-

Sakura iba decir algo más cuando su mejor amiga y madrina de la boda entro y dijo de forma escandalosa:

-Chicas que hacen aquí, ya empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial-

-OMG/OMG/OMG….Me va dar algo-

-Cálmate Sakurita-Dijeron al unisonó Tomoyo y Meiling.

Meiling miro con asombro a Satura y luego de la primera impresión se la presentaron y Satura dijo:

-Debo retirarme porque mi boda también va empezar-

-Claro Satura, te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo-

Pero de pronto Satura se puso pálida y Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Satura?-

-Siento que me bajo algo-

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron con sorpresa y dijeron:

-Tranquila tengo en mi cartera tampones-

-No Tomoyo no te vayas, yo tengo tampones en mi cartera aqui-Dijo Meiling

-Chicas ayuden a Satura que yo me adelanto-Dijo Sakura respirando tres veces para darse animo.

-Gracias Sakura, suerte-Dijo Satura.

-Sakura ponte el velo-Dijo Meiling

-Gracias chicas, no se demoren por favor-

-No te preocupes-Dijo Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en el baño de damas Sakura se puso el velo y mientras se arreglaba Eriol se le acerco y le dijo en un tono mortal en mandarín:

-Hola Satura-

Sakura lo miro sin entender porque ella no hablaba mandarín y le dijo:

-Señor creo que comete …..Sakura no pudo completar la frase porque Espinnel le puso un pañuelo en la boca y la durmió en menos de 10 segundos.

Cuando Espinnel la tomo en brazos le dijo a Eriol:

-Satura ha subido de peso-

-Es el vestido de novia-

-Vamos que Kerberus nos espera-

Fue cuestión de menos de 10 minutos que le tomo a Eriol tomar en brazos a la novia "equivocada" y llevarla a la limusina para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Donde su avión privado los esperaba para ser traslados a Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el salón donde Sakura se iba a casar con su prometido, Meiling y Tomoyo llegaban algo apresuradas y se preguntaron:

-¿Dónde está la novia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**6.- ¿Qué les parece el Mini-FF? - ¿Se engancharon? - Les lanzo un mini avance: **

-OMG …-Dijo Eriol en señal de asombro, cuando vio la mirada intensa de color verde de la novia solo atino a decirle en mandarín que Sakura no entendió:

-¿Tú no eres Satura?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Primo no te enojes-

-Maldita sea Eriol como no me voy a enojar secuestraste a la novia equivocada, esa mujer me va matar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le pedimos disculpas y vamos a indemnizarla por el error…-Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase porque lo próximo que vio fue la mano de la joven en su rostro y un sonor golpe que sonó:

- Plash!...Sakura le volteo el rostro con un potente golpe y le dijo:

-Su estupidez arruino el mejor día de mi vida, si mi prometido no accede a casarse conmigo por esto, como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto te voy arrastrar y te hare la vida imposible, maldito gusano-

Todos los hombres se quedaron perplejos, ella estaba furiosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una video-conferencia entre Hong Kong/Japón.

-No pero todo es …

-Sakura me canse, siempre huyes de lo nuestro ya no doy más-

-Pero no, esta vez no fue mi culpa me secuestraron….

-Crees que voy a creer eso y sabes que mejor ni regresar a la Clínica…..

-Espero no puedes despedirme yo…

-Sakura quiero cortar todo lazo que me une a ti es mejor, dame tiempo, es mejor dejar de vernos y eso incluye el trabajo-

Sakura miro furiosa a Shaoran y a Eriol quienes sonreían nerviosamente y Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Puedo ofrecerle trabajo en el aérea de pediatría de mi Clínica?, pero por precaución antes de terminar la pregunta retrocedió dos pasos y se puso alineado con su primo porque si las miradas mataran los dos estarían muertos.

**7.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**8.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Desconcierto

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**3.- En mi perfil de Facebook /Sake Kinomoto/ esta actualizado el A.F. de este CP2.**

**-Un Secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Desconcierto-**

**-Tres Horas después-**

*****En Tomoeda/Japón*****

El Dr. Clow Reed especialista en Cardiología y el novio plantado, estaba furioso.

Ni su futura cuñada a quien estimaba mucho podía calmar las ganas de arrastrar a su novia y prometida.

Finalmente dijo en un tono mortal:

-Señores, lamento informarles que la boda se cancela, si desean pueden degustar la cena-

Después de ese comentario que dio origen a los peores rumores, Clow salió del lugar para eso su "futuro" suegro/cuñado venían de frente a él y el Dr. Kinomoto (padre) le dijo:

-Lo siento Clow, fuimos al departamento, al hospital, recorrimos la cuidad y ni rastro de ella-

-Creo que le pasó algo a mi hermana-Finalmente dijo con preocupación el Dr. Touya Kinomoto, Clow iba salir cuando la hermana de Sakura y su prima se acercaron a él y Tomoyo dijo:

-Encontramos la cartera de mi hermana, su móvil esta prendido, pero de ella no hay señales-

-¿No serán que secuestraron a Sakura?-Dijo finalmente Meiling con preocupación.

Clow dijo en un tono amargo:

-¿Secuestro?, por favor Meiling ¿Quién iba a secuestrar a tu amiga justo el día de nuestra boda?, es claro que Sakura huyo, tengo la certeza de eso, no sería novedad-

-Clow no creo…..Fujitaka no pudo terminar la frase cuando Clow le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Me canse de eso, cuando aparezca su hija dígale de mi parte que recoja sus cosas de mi apartamento y que pase por su liquidación no quiero verla en el trabajo-

La Familia Kinomoto, incluso la mejor amiga de Sakura: Meiling Daidoji se quedaron perplejos, Touya se apresuro a decir:

-Estas siendo drástico con Sakura, seguro que hay una buena razón para haberte dejado plantado-

-Vamos Touya es obvio que tu hermana le tiene fobia al matrimonio-

-Mi hija quería esta boda por eso gasto en ella, vamos Clow debes darle a Sakura una oportunidad para que ella nos explique por qué no se presento-

-Con todo respecto Dr. Kinomoto, no se meta en mi relación con su hija, o más bien con lo que era, porque no va más-

Ahora el Dr. Clow Reed salía del lugar con rumbo desconocido, dejando atrás a la perpleja familia de la joven novia y a su mejor amiga, todos se preguntaban:

-¿Dónde estaba Sakura?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Hong Kong-China*****

**-Mansión Li-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Llevaba mirando el reloj de forma impaciente, cuando mi primo me informo que ya tenía a Satura me llene de satisfacción, la primera fase de mi plan estaba completo, quería tener de frente a esa "perra" y gritarle que era una cualquiera y que de Li Shoaran nadie se burla, expreso cancele mis cirugías de hoy y las reuniones que tenía en mi Clínica para esperar a esta mujer, mi amor por ella había sido tan intenso que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en odio, ¿Por qué?:

Porque ella me engaño, al parecer no era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba, maldita sea, en esa mujer sí que gaste y ella de la noche a la mañana me informo que quería terminar conmigo porque se había enamorado de un "Lord", ella me uso para escalar posiciones y luego me abandono, cuando me entere que se iba casar me entro unas iras y no lo pensé dos veces y quise desquitarme, la mande a secuestrar, mi plan era simple:

La iba dejar a pan y agua encerrada en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión por tres días y luego la iba dejar botada en el sur de Hong Kong.

Quería hacerle pagar todo lo que me hizo sufrir, sé que no era la forma, pero yo la amaba y ella le importo muy pocos mis sentimientos, esta ardido, dolido, quería venganza.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo esperar que me la trajeran y llevaría a cabo mi venganza, esa noche mande hacer sus platos preferidos, iba comer delante de ella y no le iba dar absolutamente nada, quería verla suplicar, que se humille ante mí, porque le iba enseñar que con Li Shoaran nadie se mete y nadie se burla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Llegando al hangar privado de la Familia Li en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong-**

La Limosina de la Mansión Li ya estaba esperando a Eriol Hiragizawa primo-hermano de Li Shoaran y a sus hombres de confianza:

Los Reed junto con la joven novia.

En todo el trayecto la joven novia permaneció con el velo y estaba completamente maniatada, Eriol había sido cuidadoso con la droga que le dio a Los Reed para que la duerman, así cuando ella despierte lo haría directamente en la Mansión Li.

Cuando la Limosina llego Shaoran salió de forma abrupta de la mansión y su primo fue el primero en salir y dijo:

-Todo en orden, ¿A dónde la llevo?-

-Dámela, la subiré a mi recamara-

-Como ordenes primo-

Sacar a la joven no fue problema, pero cuando Shoaran la tomo en brazos noto que estaba más pesada y le dijo a su primo:

-Satura ha subido de peso- Esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte del hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, mirada ámbar penetrante y que tenía fruncido el ceño.

-Es el vestido-

-Ven conmigo Eriol-

Eriol no contesto y solo siguió a su primo de cerca.

Shaoran subió con la joven en brazos por las imponentes escaleras de la Mansión Li, al ingresar a la recamara de él, gracias a que su primo le abrió la puerta, lanzo a la joven novia a su cama sin cuidado alguno.

Se escucho un leve gemido y ella quedo de espaldas.

Shaoran salió de la habitación y le dijo a su primo:

-Voy estar en el despacho, avísame cuando ella despierte-

-Claro primo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Los leves gemidos y el tenue movimiento indicaban que la joven novia secuestrada estaba despertando.

**-Sakura POV-**

No sabía ¿Qué había pasado?, me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero cuando trate de levantarme, no pude porque mis manos y pies estaban atados, me asuste.

Escuche una voz a lo lejos solo mire de forma perturbada y me tope con la mirada de un hombre de ojos azules que me dijo en un idioma que no entendí:

**-¿Tú no eres Satura?-**

Solo fruncí el ceño, no entendía que estaba pasando.

**-Eriol POV-**

Cuando vi a la maldita perra de Satura moverse me puse de pie y la llame por su nombre sabía lo aturdida que estaba, espere que se diera la vuelta, ya que minutos antes después que salió mi primo le arranque el velo hablando literalmente, creo que hasta le lleve parte de su cuerpo cabelludo, me reí con saña, pero cuando ella finalmente despertó y me miro lo único que pude decir fue:

-Por "Kamisama eso no está pasando…-Dije en señal de asombro, cuando vi la mirada intensa de color verde de esta novia solo atine a decirle en mandarín que tengo la certeza que ella no entendió:

**-¿Tú no eres Satura?-**

Vi el desconcierto de ella, pero poco mi importo porque yo estaba perplejo, mi primo me iba arrastras literalmente hablando, había secuestrado a la novia equivocada, esta joven delante de mí era parecida a Satura pero no era ella.

Y como si hubiera invocado al diablo Shaoran ingreso y puso una expresión que iba del asombro al terror y dije algo asustado:

-Primo no te enojes-

Shaoran miro a la joven castaña, sabía que estaba perplejo porque el parecido con Satura era increíble pero no era ella y el lo supo en el momento, me tomo del brazo y me saco de su habitación y me dijo:

-Maldita sea Eriol como no me voy a enojar secuestraste a la novia equivocada, esa mujer me va matar-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Dile a Wei que le de una muda de moda, debemos disculparnos, si hay que indemnizarla lo hacemos, maldita sea Eriol ¿Cómo te equivocaste?, eso quiere decir que la "perra" de Satura se caso hoy-

Yo estaba demasiado aturdido como para contestar, había cometido un error garrafal, espero que la joven castaña no tome represarías.

-¿En qué problemón me había metido?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a la discusión que tenían los primos en el pasillo, Sakura estaba despierta completamente y solo pudo pensar:

_-"¿Dónde estoy?"-_

"_-OMG…Clow, deje plantado a mi prometido"-_

En ese momento Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente había dejado plantado a su novio el día de su boda, esta vez Clow no le iba a perdonar.

Solo pudo pensar:

_-"OMG ¿Qué voy hacer?"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. Histeria

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-Histeria-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En la Mansión Li-**

**-Li Shaoran POV-**

Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas, no por la estupidez que hizo mi primo Eriol al traer traerme a otra novia por error, sino porque mis padres que rara vez pasaban en la Mansión Li a la que yo había regresado a vivir después de haberme independizado, roto mi compromiso con Satura Kisamato y empezar a dirigir la Clínica Li que forma parte del Grupo Li y que estamos en el aérea de los equipos médicos/avances tecnológicos e investigación científica aplicada a la salud sin contar con el aérea de quimico-farmacéutico ósea laboratorios médicos que manejamos, me extendí el punto es, que mis padres, mis tío y mi hermano Ariel estaban de regreso de un seminario en el exterior sobre Psiquiatría y Oncología, todos somos médicos o estudiamos carreras afines a la medicina que es un campo muy amplio, me estoy extendiendo y estoy tocando otros tema, el punto es que mi padre que rara vez pierde la compostura tenía una expresión que si pudiera calcinarme con los ojos, lo haría y volvió a repetirme:

-¿Tú hiciste qué?- Estaba furioso, error mío por decirle no más bien gritarle a Eriol al bajar las escaleras:

-Lo incompetente que era al secuestrar a la novia equivocada.

-Puedo explicarlo...….Al menos iba ser el intento pero fue cuando me quede perplejo porque la "hermosa novia que por error me trajo Eriol", OK lo reconozco que por estúpido me pasan estas cosas porque yo no debí mandar a secuestrar a ninguna mujer pero fue un momento de …...nahh...nada justifica lo que hice, bajaba con un hermoso vestido chino pero pude notar por la mirada de furia/asesina que me iba dirigida expresa a mí y a mi primo que estaba furiosa.

Wei venía con ella pero se notaba pálido, algo me decía que ya la había puesto al tanto del pequeño error que cometimos.

Antes que diga algo le dije en japonés porque sé que chino no entendía:

-Por un error involuntario…...-No sabía que estaba diciendo pero pude notar cierta mirada de "asombro" de mi Familia, no sabía si era de la estupidez que hice o….no se me daba la impresión que la conocían, decidí continuar:

-Le pedimos disculpas y vamos a indemnizarla por el error…-Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase porque lo próximo que vio fue la mano de la joven en su rostro y un sonoro golpe que sonó:

- **Plash!...**...Sakura le volteo el rostro con un potente golpe, para asombro de todos y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Su estupidez arruino el mejor día de mi vida, si mi prometido no accede a casarse conmigo por esto, como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto te voy arrastrar y te hare la vida imposible, maldito gusano!...¿En que estabas pensando?- Finalmente exploto.

Todos los hombres se quedaron perplejos, ella estaba furiosa.

Yo sentí que la mejilla se me estaba hinchando, me quedo completamente roja.

-Doctora Kinomoto, lamento mucho la estupidez que cometió mi hijo-Dijo mi padre para mi asombro.

Vi que la hermosa mujer a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba reconoció a mi padre y dijo:

-¿Dr. Li Hien, usted es psiquiatra?-Pregunto ella con duda.

-Si-

-Bien entonces habrá un expediente nuevo, porque ese gusano que tiene como hijo debería darle electrochoques para ver si así sus neuronas estúpidas mueren-

-Un momento me está insultando Dra. …..Me calle la mire perplejo y pregunte:

-¿Es usted la hija del Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto?, ¿Tomoyo la neuróloga o Sakura la pediatría?-Pregunte con recelo.

-La segunda idiota-

Lo único que pude pensar: _" maldición"_, había mandado a secuestrar a una de las mejores doctoras en el aérea de pediatría que quería tener en mi equipo, bueno en el equipo de la Clínica porque yo me encargaba de la parte administrativa, pero Ariel era el jefe del departamento de pediatría, vi que mi hermano me quería literalmente hablando arrastrar por mi estupidez.

Mi tío Masaki decidió intervenir y dijo:

-Dra. Kinomoto, lamento el incidente con mi "sobrino" ¿No sé si me reconoce?-

-Es uno de los mejores en su aérea, es especialista en Investigación Genética-

-Si-

-Me sorprende que esté ligado a este "homo-sapie" y con eso estoy insultando al homo-sapie-

-Oiga!...entiendo que me equivoque pero no debe….

La furiosa mujer me dio una de sus miradas asesinas, eran tan fuertes que ni pestañaba, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y ella dijo:

-¿Quién en su sano juicio manda a secuestrar a una novia en esta época?, solo un demente y uno muy malo por cierto-

-Dra. Kinomoto, ¿Por qué no llama a su prometido al Dr. Reed y le explicamos el incidente?-Finalmente dijo mi tío.

Me quede perplejo había cometido la estupidez de secuestrar a la novia del Dr. Reed, mi situación iba de mal en peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Cuando Sakura llamo al móvil de su novio salía desconectado, dedujo que el estaba operando, porque al llamar a su departamento tampoco contestaba.

Pudo hablar con su padre quien al enterarse de lo sucedido no sabía si alegrarse porque su hija estaba bien y que no había sido culpa de ella dejar a su novio plantado en el altar o aterrarse porque no sabía si Clow iba a volver con ella, porque fue bien claro esta vez Sakura no iba entrar de nuevo a su vida.

Se canso que su hija pospusiera su boda con el por varias veces.

Omitio decirle esta parte.

Luego de que Fujitaka fuera hablar personalmente con Clow al Hospital para que se conecte, Sakura le explico en una video-conferencia entre Hong Kong/Japón, lo que paso y la Familia Li ratifico la historia, lo que ella no esperaba es que Clow le dijeran:

-Entiendo, pero no me voy a casar contigo-

-No pero todo es …-Sakura pensó que Clow no le creía y fue cuando él le dijo:

-Sakura me canse, siempre huyes de lo nuestro ya no doy más, la historia de la "novia fugitiva" no me la calo mas-

-Pero no, esta vez no fue mi culpa me secuestraron….-Ante ese comentario todos los presente la quedaron mirando con interés y ella ignoro esas miradas y siguió la conversación.

-¿Crees qué voy a creer eso?, sabes que mejor ni regresar a la Clínica…..-

-Espera un segundo, entiendo que estés enojado pero no puedes despedirme yo…-

-Sakura quiero cortar todo lazo que me une a ti es mejor, dame tiempo, es mejor dejar de vernos y eso incluye el trabajo-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya le dije a tu padre que puede venir a recoger mis cosas-

-¿Perdona?-

-No quiero verte, me canse de esto-

Clow Reed termino con Sakura Kinomoto por medio de una cyber-llamada/video-conferencia no importa el medio, pero termino con ella.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, se quedo en blanco durante varios minutos, empezó a reír porque era tanta las iras que sentía que no tenía ni idea como sacarla.

Hien que era psiquiatra se aparto, era una risa histérica, él sabía ella iba a colapsar y el resto de los hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Finalmente se calmo.

Sakura miro furiosa a Shaoran y a Eriol quienes sonreían nerviosamente y Shaoran le dijo:

-Puedo ofrecerle trabajo en el aérea de pediatría de mi Clínica- Pero por precaución antes de terminar la pregunta retrocedió dos pasos y se puso alineado con su primo porque si las miradas mataran los dos estarían muertos.

Sakura solo se acerco a un jarrón de hermosa porcelana china y le dijo:

-Tu…estas…..muerto!...Fue cuando empezó a tomar desde el jarrón, le siguió el florero.

Ella estaba enojada y su único objetivo era "partirle" la cabeza literalmente hablando por haber arruinado su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Lanzo un mini-mega-avance: **

El Dr. Li Hien estaba asombrado la hija del Dr. Kinomoto prácticamente destrozo su sala, luego se puso a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo y ahora preguntaba:

-Tengo hambre ¿Dónde está la cocina?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El personal de la cocina tenía algo de temor, no era la 1ra. Vez que una hermosa mujer esta en la cocina, pero no todos los días vez a una hermosa mujer con un aura asesina, hablando sola, la sola manera como rebanaba las papas le dama miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa mujer está loca, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decirle que se quede?-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Hermanito-Dijo Ariel arrastrando la palabra:

-Tengo que operar un temor que es "inoperable" y ella sabe el procedimiento, así que acostúmbrate a verla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran no tenía miedo de las mujeres pero ante la mirada asesina de la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes se quedo perplejo y no precisamente por el sugestiva ropa de dormir que tenía y ella le dijo entre susurros:

-Yo que tu cerebro de gusano duermo con un ojo abierto-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Shaoran ya se estaba cansando de sus maltratos verbales.

-No seas atrevido maldito gusano no me tutees, pero los accidentes ocurren no por nada dicen que los "cirujanos" somos carniceros solo que especializados y con el cartoncito / Hablaba del título académico/-

Sakura no dijo nada más porque del coraje le cerró la puerta en la cara, hasta que no se le pasara el coraje que tenía lo que le hizo Li Shaoran ella iba ser su Karma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Regresare a Tokio, esta noche-

-Hija pero Clow no quiere-

-Está bien regreso porque me tomare un descanso, además el Dr. Hien Li y su hijo Ariel me ofrecieron un puesto importante en su departamento de Pediatría en su Clínica, estoy considerando tomar la oferta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Risas divertidas***¿Acaso extrañas a la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-Claro que no, por mi que esa bruja se quede en Tokio-

-Mmmmm….-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa porque me miras así?-

-Es que se me hace raro que entre tanta pelea y atención que le das a la "bruja" como tú la llamas no hayas mencionado a Satura cuando tú estabas obsesionado con ella-

Shaoran lo miro y frunció el ceño:

-¿Cómo voy a pensar en Satura?, es una mujer casada, además su "clon maligno" pero versión recargada me ha hecho la vida imposible, no logro pensar en nada, esa mujer si sabe como atormentar a un hombre, no me sorprenda que Clow no se quiera casar con ella, del demonio que se libro- Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. Resignación

9:58

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Resignación-**

**-Hong Kong/China-**

**-Mansión Li-**

El Dr. Li Hien estaba asombrado la hija del Dr. Kinomoto prácticamente destrozo su sala, luego se puso a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo y ahora pregunta:

-Tengo hambre ¿Dónde está la cocina?-

Hien le hizo una señal al fiel mayordomo quien estaba sudando por la "neurótica mujer" que debía acompañar para que le muestre:

-¿Donde estaba la cocina?

Al salir miro a su hermano y dijo:

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo y mi sobrino?-

-Lien y tu esposa los están curando-

-Vaya que precisión-Dijo Ariel, quien venía junto con dos personas para que limpien los escombros de las piezas rotas que dejo Sakura y dijo:

-¿Papá quien va pagar por todo esto?-

-El idiota de tu hermano y tu primo por supuesto, ellos son los responsables directamente por el destrozo de mi sala-

-Pensé que los iba a matar-Dijo Masaki con diversión

-Voy a llamar a su padre-Dijo Hien

-¿Cómo así?-

-Ariel, quiero saber la historia detrás de la "novia fugitiva" y hasta qué punto es viable invitarle a la Dra. Kinomoto que se queden en la Mansión Li-

-Papá, dudo que mi hermano acepte convivir bajo el mismo techo que la Dra. Kinomoto-

-Eso que me importa esa es mi casa ante todo, si el no quiere vivir con ella aquí, entonces que se vaya, además su estupidez nos metió en esto, ¿Dónde se ha visto que un Doctor en derecho realice un secuestro?, el colmo de la estupidez de tu hermano-

Ariel mejor se quedo callado, su papá estaba molesto y su tío dijo:

-Voy a la cocina, no vaya hacer que la Dra. Kinomoto se le de por destrozar el lugar-

-Ve pero creo que haga eso, a mi criterio la peor parte ya pasó-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la cocina-**

El personal de seguridad y de mantenimiento que estaba en ese lugar tenía algo de temor, no era la primera vez que una hermosa mujer estaba en la cocina, pero no todos los días vez a una hermosa mujer con un aura asesina, hablando sola y la manera como rebanaba, cercenaba, cortaba las papas daba miedo.

En voz alta Sakura decía:

-Pero la culpa es mía, el maldito cerebro de gusano me hizo un favor pero de igual fue su culpa además Clow no se supone que me ama, ¿Cómo es que termina conmigo por esto?, bueno también lo entiendo porque sé que estaba cansado de mis desplantes pero él sabe que yo no soy mujer para casarme, detesto la palabra matrimonio.

Sakura pronuncio la palabra con rabia y corto una papa corrección la machaco más bien y la lanzo al sartén que estaba con aceite hirviendo.

**-Sakura POV-**

No debía culpar a Clow de ser una mujer insegura, no me gustaba la idea del matrimonio porque los Kinomotos somos un completo fracaso a la hora de vivir en pareja y no quería eso para mí y Clow, no entendía porque ahora después de tres años de novios de vivir incluso juntos, el quiera casarse conmigo, cuando yo le dije desde el principio que conmigo la idea de casarse no iba.

Era el tipo de mujer preparada, mi carrera era prioridad, no la familia, tenía un novio increíble sabía que teníamos sentimientos fuertes el uno hacia el otro, pero no necesito casarme para saber que estaba con la persona adecuada.

Soy el tipo de mujer que piensa: ¿Quieres matar el amor?.- CÁSATE.

Los Kinomotos por naturaleza somos complicados, nuestras parejas no duran, mis padres, tuvieron veinte años de casados hasta que mi madre se canso de la "indiferencia" de mi padre y lo engaño y lo dejo, el problema radicaba que mi padre se centraba en su investigación y trabajo, ella sabía cuando se caso con el que la pasión de mi padre era la Medicina, ella era azafata le gustaba viajar pero siempre se quejaba que mi padre no estaba ahí y eso era falso era ella la que nunca estaba en casa, al final se canso y nos dejo, luego de veinte años de matrimonio, mi padre es una gran persona pero a raíz de su fracaso se centro en su trabajo.

Si mis padres que se adoraban fracasaron luego de 20 años de matrimonio, ¿Que podía yo esperar al casarme?.-Fracasar, yo no quería eso.

Mi hermano Touya y Tomoyo tenían dos años de diferencia ambos estudiaron neurología, ambos se casaron en diferentes épocas y ambos fracasaron por diferentes razones.

Touya, su primera esposa era doctora, tuvo la oportunidad de ascender y cambiarse de país, mi hermano la apoyo iban a mantener un matrimonio a la distancia, grave error porque Kaho se enamoro de otra persona y bueno la ausencia los separo pero mi hermano no se complico, las mujeres no eran problema para él, el amaba a Kaho y quería que fuera feliz y le dio su libertad.

Para mi era una vulgar traidora que engaño a mi hermano y el día que la vuelva a ver no se que le haré, así que por su bien espero no poder topar-mela nunca mas en vida después de todo lo que mi hermano eso por ella.

Touya se volvió a casar con Nakuru Akisuki, ella estaba estudiando para ser medico-forense, era a mi criterio muy joven para mi hermano pero como dicen: Para el amor no hay edad, Nakuru era una chica divertida que quería pasar todo el tiempo fuera, en una de su salidas se involucro con un tipo que no era "bueno", con poco y nada se hicieron amantes, el tipo se obsesiono con ella, le mando fotos a mi hermano de su esposa teniendo sexo con ella, bueno para resumir la historia se divorcio de ella, pero Nakuru fue asesinada y su "novio" nunca más se supo de el, osea drama y tragedia todo en uno.

Ahora mi hermano está con una doctora es madre soltera, Rika Terada, el que iba ser su esposo y padre de su hijo los abandono, ella me agradaba pero una relación con una madre soltera no es nada fácil, aunque adoro a su hijo es mi paciente de paso cuando va a las consultas se lleva muy bien con mi hermano, de hecho ya empieza a decirle papi, me da mucho gusto por ellos y tengo puestas mis esperanzas que esta vez mi hermano tengo éxito en su relación de pareja.

Haber si a la tercera es la vencida, pero ya le dije: Que no se case hasta que este al 1000% seguro, pero como este es un ...no me hace caso mejor no me meto.

Con Tomoyo, mi hermana antes de casarse y divorciarse del amor de su vida era una persona liberal, pero cuando ella se caso estando enamorada de Takashi Yamasaki un doctor especialista en urología, no pensó nunca verlo en el laboratorio del hospital con una enfermera que después nos enteramos que había sido su amante y con quien también tenía una hija, digo también porque Tomoyo tenía dos hijas con ese "sujeto", mi hermana fue madura, dijo: No va más, nos separamos en buenos términos.

Ella me confesó que si Yamasaki no hubiera tenido hijos con su amante lo hubiera perdonado porque lo amaba mucho pero al tener hijos con su amante eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar, yo era otra historia yo le declare la guerra de forma frontal a Yamasaki.

Mi hermana actuó como debe actuar una mujer en estos casos de infidelidad, no rebajarse a mendigar amor y retirarse, ese lema te perdono porque te ama no aplica a nosotros, pero yo como siempre digo saque los genes "EVIL" de mi madre y no el carácter suave de mi padre o hermanos, cuando me tocaban a mis seres amados como mi padre o mis hermanos me volvía un bruja al 1000%, podía ser un amor en un dos por tres pero cuando quería hacerme odiar, la palabra "bruja" me quedaba corta, uno de mis mayores defecto soy rencorosa, le hice la vida imposible a Yamasaki y a su amante que pidieron el cambio de hospital, luego mi hermana se entero y me regaño hasta decir basta porque no me estaba portando como un adulto que debo ser pero ya el gusto de vengarme no me lo quitaba nadie.

Ahora Clow, yo amaba a ese hombre, claro no es un amor por el que me voy a morir por no tenerlo o algo así, de hecho en tres años hemos roto siete veces y tres de ellas por haber prácticamente huido de mi boda, esta vez el me dio un ultimátum, me casaba con el o me dejaba y yo le dije:

-No necesito un matrimonio para saber que eres tu con el hombre que quiero estar por el resto de mi vida / Ante todo soy dramática/ pero si eso deseas está bien y para que veas que no lo hago por obligación /Menti/ pagare la boda-

Era lo justo le hice pagar las otra dos ahora me tocaba a mi.

Esta parte es graciosa, yo no ahorro, tengo un fondo mortuorio y si ahorro es para comprarme algo que deseo, soy el tipo de mujer que gasta fácilmente lo que gana, me gusta vivir al día, no me privo en lo que deseo tener, después de todo mi trabajo es fuerte así que mis recompensas tienen que ser muy buenas, eso de hacer planes a futuros no va conmigo, eso voy ahorra para mi vejez y hacer tal cosa no va conmigo, yo siempre he sido practica, el dinero que tomo ahora lo gasto ahora ***Risas divertidas***-

Ahora por culpa del cerebro de gusano no solo estaba quebrada, sino que me quede sin novio, encima estoy en país donde no hablo el idioma, ahora empezar de nuevo pero hasta que me pase el coraje el cerebro de gusano me iba tener que aguantar porque gracias a el, con el esfuerzo que me costó armar esa boda que no quería yo estaba donde estaba en Hong Kong.

-Señorita….Señorita-

-¿Qué?-

-Las papas se queman-

Abrí los ojos con horror lo que me faltaba, aunque no se para que cocinaba si yo no sé cocinar.

-Odio cocinar, no tengo paciencia para esto, la verdad no tengo talento para esto en eso Touya/Tomoyo incluso mi mejor amiga Meiling Daidoji me ganan fácilmente, incluso hasta mi papá que es un excelente cocinero.

Lo mío era el quirófano póngame un bisturí en mano y era un genio, ágil, precisa, concisa.

Fuera de el, sobre todo en actividades "domesticas" era un desastre, sencillamente porque no me gustaban las tareas hogareñas.

Mire al señor que sabía que me tenía miedo y le dije:

-Quiero pizza-

-Eh…..puedo…..

-Quiero pizza-

-Claro hare el pedido-

-Que pague el cerebro de gusano de paso, ya que me dejo en la quiebra lo justo es que el me alimente-

Escuche que alguien se reía a mis espaldas y note que era el Dr. Li el hermano del cerebro de gusano, que venía junto a su tío y me dijo:

-Dra. Kinomoto si sabe que los gusanos no tienen cerebro-

Ahora si mostré una sonrisa divertida y le dije:

-¿Por qué cree que lo dije?-

-***Risas divertidas****-Creo que mi hermano se está dando contra la pared por haberla secuestrado por error, escuche que quiere pizza-

-Si tengo hambre-

-Porque no mejor espera a la hora de la cena, falta poco mientras tanto le puedo mostrar su habitación- Dijo Ariel.

Sakura lo miro y dijo:

-Bueno, pero quiero que me enseñe el lugar que ocupa su hermano en la mesa-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Masaki.

-Para sentarme en su puesto- Ambos hombres me quedaron mirando de forma rara y empezaron a reír.

***Risas divertidas****-Creo que su estadía en nuestra casa va ser entretenida-Dijo finalmente Masaki.

Sakura no dijo nada pero siguió a los dos hombres pero estaba pendiente de ver si se topaba con el "cerebro con gusano" para de paso hacerle una que otra maldad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Ariel se paso a la habitación de Shaoran para ver cómo estaba de su "pequeña herida", cuando aprovecho la oportunidad para decirle que había invitado a la Dra. Kinomoto a instalarse en la Mansión Li.

Shaoran miro a su hermano como tratando de ver su lo que decía era falso y finalmente acoto.

-Esa mujer está loca, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decirle que se quede?-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Hermanito-Dijo Ariel arrastrando la palabra:

-Tengo que operar un temor que es "inoperable" y ella sabe el procedimiento, así que acostúmbrate a verla-

-Tumor es el que a mí me va salir con semejante golpe que me dio, cuando me lanzo la estatuilla de "Anubis"-

***Risas divertidas****-Es tu culpa, ella tiene excelente puntería y tu muy malos reflejos, en serio hermanito eres una vergüenza para Los Li-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- El Álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi perfil de Facebook pero en esta ocasión es un AF General no por CP.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Impresión Errónea

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Impresión Errónea-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

He conocido a mujeres difíciles incluso intratables.

He conocidos mujeres que me han hecho amarlas como detestarla pero nunca odiarlas hasta que conocí a Satura y pensé que era la peor mujer del mundo por no tomar mis sentimientos en serio y burlarse de mi de la forma más descarada posible después de todo lo que le di a esa mujer pero todo eso fue opacado cuando conocía al... ¿Cómo defino a esta mujer?, nunca en mi vida, he sentido tanto odio en cuestión de segundos por una mujer.

Lo que tenía de hermosa e inteligente lo echaba a perder cuando habría lo boca para atacarme.

Reconozco que me equivoque pero esta mujer era implacable, intratable, nunca en mi vida sentí deseos de asesinar a una persona como siento ahora.

No solo osaba insultarme abiertamente en mi casa, ante mi familia sino que me declaro la guerra de manera frontal.

Ahora entiendo porque el Dr. Clow Reed no quiere casarse con ella, esta mujer es la definición perfecta de Engendro del Demonio.

Tan solo de recordar su mirada de odio puro que hace que mi cerebro se funda, porque su mirada es potente, ni pestañea cuando me mira.

De recordar sus "sutiles amenazas" me enfermo y pensar que iba soportar a esa "bruja" más de una semana completa hasta que opere con mi hermano al niño del "tumor", no iba aguantar.

Necesitaba un baño urgente esta mujer me iba matar de estrés, sus miradas me iban a provocar un derrame cerebral.

Es escuchado que hay miradas que matan pero las de este demonio son insostenibles.

Siento que su mirada hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y no precisamente por sentirme atraído a ella, más bien sentía claramente como me mandaba miradas subliminales como diciendo:

_-"Espero que te mueras esta noche"-_

_-"Te cuidado de mi porque cuando duermas entrare a tu cuarto y te destripare"-_

__Tal vez exagero pero esa mirada de ese demonio da miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos horas antes en la cena*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

No tenía intención de bajar a cenar, pero Ariel me dijo que mi padre y mi tío tenían algo importante que decirme, pero al bajar note para mi malestar que mi puesto había sido "ocupado" corrección invadido.

Opte por ser un hombre "inteligente" esta vez y mantener la distancia de la Dra. Kinomoto pero la mire con recelo porque ella me siguió con la mirada, una mirada que pondría a temblar al más fuerte.

Me puso nervioso de buenas a primera pero lo disimule, pero al sentarme de frente fue peor ella me miraba fijamente con odio y mi padre llamo mi atención pero podía sentir su mirada encima mío y me dijo:

-Hijo, Eriol / si mi primo también llegaba en ese momento a cenar / la doctora Kinomoto se va quedar 10 días con nosotros debido a que va operar el niño que el tumor en la espina dorsal, ella va operar junto con Ariel-

-Entiendo quieres que me encargue de la parte legal y de los pagos-

Antes que mi padre dijera algo escuche una risa burlona proveniente de la Dra. Kinomoto quien le dijo a mi padre:

-¿El cerebro de gusano administra su clínica?-

-Tengo nombre Dra. Kinomoto, si quiere…

-Si el cerebro de gusano administra su bienes como coordina sus "secuestros" no me sorprendería que en menos de 10 años el patrimonio Li se declare en "banca rota" yo que usted Dr. Li hago lo que mi padre y mi hermanos hacen en cuanto a las "FINANZAS", usan a un especialista o un asesor financiero o mejor aun el fidecomiso bancario funciona muy bien-

Mientras mi padre, mi tío, mi hermano ni contar con el idiota de mi primo se reían del comentario mal intencionado de la Dra. Mi madre y mi tía me miraban fijamente, yo estaba furioso, ella me había insultado en mi casa y encima cuestionaba mi trabajo:

-¿Con que derecho hace eso?, pero lo peor y es lo que me hizo querer asesinarla fue:

-Que ignoro mi comentario por completo, esta vez sí le dije:

-Soy en Doctor en derecho-

-WOW ahora entiendo, eres un doctor falso-

-¿Doctor Falso?- Me pare abruptamente de mi silla, mi hermano y mi primo se agarraron cada a uno de un brazo porque yo literalmente estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

Ella me miraba de forma desafiante y finalmente mi padre rompió a reír, lo quede mirando con desconcierto, en estos momentos tenía ganas decirle:

_-"¿De lado de quien estas?"-_

-Shaoran, por favor siéntate y comamos en paz-Dijo mi madre.

-Me voy-

-Excelente, más comida para mi, por cierto felicitaciones al chet, me pasan por favor el plato del cerebro de gusano, me voy a comer su plato, sería un desperdicio botar la comida-

-Me quedo- No le iba dar el gusto a esta mujer de que se comiera mi plato.

Entonces ella hizo algo que me dejo perplejo, se levanto como dueña por su casa y se vino contra mí, todos nos alertamos incluido yo que me hizo retroceder dos pasos la "pulga" esta, OK reconozco que no es tan pequeña pero tranquilamente yo le puedo estar sacando de unos 15Cm de estatura sin problema pero ella ni se inmuto y tomo mi plato ahí se iban mis camarones apanados y me dijo:

-Me lo llevo porque justo estos camarones quiero ¿Tienes algún problema?-

¿Cómo se supone que le iba a contestar?, cuando en una mano tiene mi plato y en la otra el cuchillo de plata.

Una sola frase define lo que pase:

Fue una cena horrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Shaoran no tenía miedo de las mujeres pero ante la mirada asesina de la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes se quedo perplejo y no precisamente por el sugestiva ropa de dormir que tenía y ella le dijo entre susurros:

-Yo que tu cerebro de gusano duermo con un ojo abierto-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No seas atrevido maldito gusano no me tutees, pero los accidentes ocurren no por nada dicen que los "cirujanos" somos carniceros pero con titulo-

Sakura no dijo nada más porque del coraje le cerró la puerta en la cara, hasta que no se le pasara el coraje que tenía lo que le hizo Li Shaoran ella iba ser su Karma.

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo es que su habitación esta frente a la mía?-

**-Sakura POV-**

***Suspiro de alivio***-Se que me voy a ir por eso al infierno, pero que alivio que siento cuando puedo decir lo que pienso, sé que me estaba pasando e iba tener motivos el "cerebro de gusano" para odiarme pero estaba tan enojada ya que por su culpa no me case.

Además solo le iba ser la vida imposible por diez días, después de eso no me volvería a ver ***Risas divertidas*** .

La verdad que estaba siendo maligna con el "cerebro de gusano", no lo odiaba, ahora que lo pienso con calma, es apuesto el "cerebro de gusano" pero me pregunto:

-¿Por qué Satura según entiendo fue su novia se casaba con otro?, bueno no es asunto mío.

1er. Día de hacerle la vida miserable al cerebro de gusano listo, mañana me las ingenio para ver: ¿Cómo lo torturo?, voy hacer que ese hombre lamente haberme mandado a secuestrar, no le van a quedar ganas de volver a secuestrar a ninguna otra "novia" como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Si mi hermana Tomoyo estuviera aquí me dijera:

-Sakura eso no hace un adulto-

Pero como ella no esta aquí, en medio de mi desgracia debo ver ¿Como me divierto?, después de todos soy la victima aquí, bueno casi porque mi novio ...No el ya no es mi novio, ni modo a seguir haciéndole la vida imposible al "cerebro de gusano".

Le voy a poner un apodo por día eso va ser más divertido para que se muera del coraje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Las mujeres son de temer

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Las mujeres son de temer-**

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Mansión Li en Hong Kong/China-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Solo una frase resumen como me siento: Estoy perplejo.

Reconozco que me sugestione con la idea que el "Engendro del demonio" que tengo instalada en mi casa y de paso a pocos metros de donde duermo me dejo sin palabras el día hoy, pensé o me hice la idea que dado al "error" que cometí ella me iba atormentar por diez día confieso que la idea me aterro pero sabía que me lo merecía y debía asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Pero ver a el lado "profesional" del engendro del demonio fue como entrar en una dimensión desconocida.

Me trato bien, que hasta me dio miedo, pensé que al llegar a la clínica haría sus comentarios sarcásticos, porque en el desayuno fue insoportable pero cuando se cambio y bajo con el "traje de cirugía" que no pensaba verle puesto y su bata medica y su cabello pulcramente recogido pude notar como si estuviera ante otra persona.

Desde el momento que pregunto por las placas, exámenes que Ariel le ha hecho al niño que deben operar, todos absolutamente todos nos quedamos perplejo.

Mi padre la veía fascinado.

Mi tío y mi hermano intercambiaron comentarios propios del aérea pero se noto algo que no habíamos visto, detrás de la mujer neurótica e histérica y con instintos asesinos hacia mí y hacia mi primo hay una mujer profesional con doble especialización.

Me quede perplejo al saber que ella era Neuróloga y luego tenía la segunda especialización en Pediatría.

Se me hacía raro porque todos en el medio conocía:

La Familia de Neurólogos: Los Kinomotos.

El rumor era que padre e hijos eran especialistas en neurología, pero el engendro del demonio tenía fama de hacer la diferencia en su familia porque su especialización era otra.

No era así, ella era neuróloga de niños, solo operaba niños y adolescentes, no operaba adultos, las razones no sé, como le gustan los niños algo que nos sorprendió mucho pero en especial a mi y ver su trato con ellos entendimos porque ella decidió estudiar pediatría.

Cuando la vi con los niños, sobre todo con los bebes, debo decir que me quede mudo y recordé la historia que mi madre me contaba cuando era un niño.

La historia era de una "Reina" que para conservar su eterna belleza secuestraba a los niños de su pueblo y se los comía y era tan perversa que se bañaba en su sangre vírgenes a la luz de la luna llena, un ritual macabro que hizo por varios siglos, no se porque recordé esa historia.

Pero ella me aterro, su trato era dulce, no empalagoso pero dulce con los niños.

La vi reír y tiene una expresión no sé cómo explicarla, ella sonríe y todo se ilumina, su sonrisa infunde confianza.

La vi hablar con los padres del niño que estaban completamente demacrados y asustados por la vida del pequeño y ella logro lo que Ariel no hizo en semanas, infundirle confianza, tranquilidad, hasta los vi reír con ella.

El trato con el niño ósea el paciente fue irreal, no se como el bebe le hablo que quería ser astronauta e hicieron el pacto que el niño llevaría a la Dra. Kinomoto a Martes y ella le dijo:

-No me gusta es muy rojo para mi gusto mejo vámonos a Saturno, fue una conversación tan "fuera de contexto", nos dimos cuenta que a ella le gusta mucho el "Soul", tanto así que se puso de hablar de música con el niño y los padres, hablo de todo menos de medicina se limito a decir:

-Ustedes ya saben el proceso: Te voy abrir, te opero, te cierro y luego te recuperas y tienes mucho que ponerte al día hay que estudiar, jugar, ir al cine, le hizo un mega itinerario al niño y de paso le dio unos tip's al niño para ¿Cómo sacarle juguetes a sus padres y que lo lleven al parque de diversiones?-

Incluso le enseño hacer pucheros y expresiones de cachorros desamparados era tan "irreal".

A la hora de revisar las las placas fue otra historia completamente difernete, ella no dijo palabra alguna, Ariel se quedo callado esperando que ella hablara sabíamos que tumores correspondiente a la columna vertebral son delicados sobre todos aquellos "tumores llamados inteligentes" que son todo un reto y de alto riesgo y ella vio el tumor fascina durante horas en completo silencio, su expresión fue neutral hasta que sonrío con confianza y dijo:

-Por eso estudie medicina-

-Es un tumor complicado el riesgo…..Ariel iba decirle todo el historial del niño, que ella ya había leído y ella le dijo con confianza:

-Este tumor es "pan comido"

-Ese tumor es Inoperable el riesgo es…..-

-He operado 10 veces ese tipo de tumor con una tasa de éxito del 100%-

Ariel la miro con asombro y ella dijo:

-Soy la creación de "Dios" y estas manitos hace milagros cuando él lo permite, ese tumor es todo un reto, en tres días lo vamos a sacar sin problema alguno, pero va ser una operación larga, complicada, cansada, pero va ser la operación N°11 que realice y no tengo planes de fracasar, sabes ¿Por qué?-

Mi hermano no dijo nada y ella sonrío y dijo:

-Porque vamos a usar cada segundo para hacer las cosas bien y nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario para sacar ese tumor desde el inicio hasta el final, te recomiendo que duermas bien porque yo opero a partir de la media noche, por cierto quiero una recopilación de los clásicos, me gusta operar este tipo de tumor con Beach de fondo, lo veré en el quirófano Dr. Li-

Todos nos quedamos perplejos e hizo algo que nadie se espera, llamo a su padre, su hermano y hermana y les comento el caso de cómo iba a proceder punto por punto, ella reviso lo operación en la teoría de forma meticulosa.

Era como si regresáramos a la escuela de medicina, porque ella de paso empezó a leer y a familiarizarse con nuestros equipos, hablo con el personal que la iba asistir, los residentes, hizo preguntas, en pocas palabras preparo la operación del niño tres días antes.

He visto que mi hermano ha trabajado con doctores de primera, pero la confianza que tiene la Dra. Kinomoto es abrumadora.

Por precaución mantuve una distancia prudencial de ella, pero no puedo negar que no pude trabajar por observarla.

Era extraño.

La confianza que proyecto tanto a los padres, al paciente, a los residentes, a las personas que la rodeaban era única.

Todo doctor que conozco por muy bueno que sea en su aérea siempre tiene sus reservas incluso se denota un cierto nerviosismo, pero ella infunde confianza de una manera natural y mantiene una calma que es impresionante.

Las pocas veces que me vio, no vi esa expresión de odio, era como que si me viera pero no me observara como si cerebro estuviera en otro lado.

Nos sorprendió mucho cuando pidió hablar con el Dr. Clow Reed quien también esta en el aérea de neurología para nuestro asombro le pidió algunos consejos puntuales y fue cuando el Dr. Reed le dijo:

-Me gustaría supervisar ese tumor-

Ella sonrío con malicia y con burla y le contesto:

-Traducido quieres controlarme para cuando me canse tomar mi lugar y operar el tumor-

El Dr. Reed se quedo callado y ella dijo:

-Lo siento pero si llamaría alguien de Japón para operar este tipo de tumor sería mi padre o mi hermano, le diría a Tommy pero ella tiene a las niñas, no se puede ausentar-

-Pero un tumor es una excelente opción para que hagamos las paces-

-Considerando que me despediste eso significa que no eres más mi jefe no estoy obligada hacer esa concesión-

-Dime al menos ¿Con quién vas hacer equipo?-

-El Dr. Li Ariel-

Nos llamo la atención lo completamente profesional que fueron al hablar del tema, el "engendro del demonio" no toco el tema de su boda o de su relación.

-Sakura me gustaría saber cómo llevaras el post-operatorio-

Todos nos sorprendimos por la sonrisa suave de la doctora pero nos llamo la atención que el Dr. Reed daba por sentado que ella iba salvar la vida del paciente, en ningún momento la cuestiono.

Por alguna razón que no se me explicar me molesto que el "engendro del demonio" y su "ex prometido" le dijera:

-Quiero ir al post-operatorio, tu sabes los cuidados que se debe tener, tu nunca haz operado esta clase de tumor sin mí, es importante….-

-Siempre hay una primera vez en todo, será mi primera operación de muchas en las que no estés, luego de este regreso a Tokio-

-Hablamos cuando este acá-

-No, porque me voy en-listar-

-¿Por qué?- Todos notamos que el Dr. Reed perdió la compostura y la Dra. Kinomoto le dijo:

-Me gusta más el trabajo de campo-

-Tu padre….-

-No necesito su permiso soy un adulto y si he estado en Tokio es por estar atada a ti pero ya que no tenemos nada entonces es hora de salir de Japón-

-No tomes ninguna decisión precipitada-

El engendro del demonio solo le sonrío y cerro la llamaba y todos nos preguntábamos:

-¿Qué quiso decir con que "Me voy en-listar"?.

Ahora solo toca esperar ver como se da la operación del niño.

Pero fue un día llenos de sorpresas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV-**

Tengo 9 días contados por reloj para poner en orden mi vida, no puedo negar que sentí un alivio ver a Clow por la video-conferencia y saber que nuestro trato a nivel laborar no había cambiando, ahora necesito ver las opciones que tengo para poder trabajar, quiero cambiar de ambiente, la cirugía en trauma de la milicia es muy buena, renuevan sus técnicas, lo que no me gusta son esos entrenamientos estilos "Rambo" que usan el ejercicio no va conmigo mi gusta mi "pan-cita" donde esta pero de ahí el salario y los beneficio son muy buenos.

La segunda opción que tengo es ir a Tomoeda, pero la tranquilad del pueblo no va conmigo soy mujer de grandes ciudades, adrenalina, estrés propias de ellas.

La tercera opción es trabajar en Hong Kong, me gusto mucho la Clínica que tienen acá el Grupo Li es realmente completo pero con todo lo que le he hice al "cerebro de gusano" no creo que sea lo más conveniente para mi, además el sería mi jefe según entendí bueno el primero y no eso si que no todo menos ser subordinada de ese.

Lo más raro es que vi a Clow y pensé que me iba a morir pero no sentí nada, realmente creo que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, a la larga creo que debo darle las gracias al "Cerebro de Gusano", creo que me salve de cometer el error de mi vida, de igual le pienso seguir haciendo la vida imposible por lo que me hizo pero ahora mi prioridad es quitar el tumor al niño con la ayuda de mi "Dios" todo va estar bien.

Es contradictorio que una "científica" crea en algo que no puede ver y que no tiene explicación lógica pero me gusta tener FE en algo y poner mi confianza en eso.

Creo en los milagros y creo ser el instrumento de Dios para llevarlos a cabo porque a pesar de todos mis defecto y lo compleja que soy como mujer, si en algo soy buena es con bisturí y me siento feliz cuando veo la sonrisa de los niños que he salvado, esa sonrisa no tiene precio, justifica todo el tiempo que he invertido en salvar la vida al paciente.

Veamos como paso estos nueves días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Fe y Ciencia Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Fe y Ciencia-**

**-Parte I-**

**-El milagro de la Vida-**

*****Pocos días después*****

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**-Clínica Salud & Vida del Grupo Li-**

**-Post Operatorio-**

Un meningioma es un tumor del recubrimiento protector del cerebro y columna vertebral.

Este recubrimiento se llama las meninges.

La mayoría de meningiomas son benignos, aunque algunos pueden ser malignos.

Los meningiomas benignos por lo general crecen lentamente.

Generalmente no causan problemas a menos que estén rodeando las estructuras que causan la vista.

Los meningiomas malignos (también llamados agresivos) son menos comunes.

Estos tumores crecen más rápidos.

A menudo causan problemas y pueden causar cierta inflamación en el cerebro.

Con frecuencia, los meningiomas tanto benignos como malignos requieren alguna forma de terapia, cirugía y/o radioterapia en función de la ubicación.

La teoría cuando la ve un médico sea este titulado o residente es relativamente "compleja" pero fácil, podemos memorizar una gran información en cuestión de segundos, nuestro cerebro está diseñado para eso, pero la momento de operar las sorpresas están a la orden del día.

Por más que la tecnología sea de punta, nuestro cuerpo humano parece estar diseñado de tal manera que cuando "ciertas enfermedades" se vuelven lo que se llaman "inteligentes" siempre es difícil saber todo al 100% sobre ellas, independientemente de la cantidad de exámenes que se hagan, suele pasar que al momento de abrir el paciente uno se topa con sorpresas desagradables y no solo pone a prueba la habilidad y destreza del cirujano y su equipo sino que se pone en riesgo en un 100% al paciente.

-Dra. Kinomoto, ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Dr. Li buen día, los signos del niño están controlados, las nuevas placas muestran que falta una cuarta parte para que su cerebro de desinflame y podemos continuar con la columna-

-¿Cómo ve el tema, honestamente?-

-Mi padre y mi hermano llegaran hoy día, van a monitorear el cerebro del niño mientras nosotros hacemos los cortes en la columna vertebrar y vamos de a poco extirpando el tumor-

-Los padres del niño están aquí-

-Déjame hablar con ellos en breve primero debo hacer dos llamadas-

-Claro-

Después que el Dr. Ariel Amamiya salio de terapia intensiva Sakura se acerco al niño y sonrío suavemente y le dijo entre susurro:

-La ciencia es maravillosa, pero sin lugar a duda lo que más me gusta son estas pruebas, Dios por favor no permitas que fracasemos en esto, mira que es solo un niño, permite-nos darle el milagro de la vida, guía mi bisturí y danos fuerza y la habilidad para hacer las cosas bien-

No se trata de ritos, ni supersticiones, la Dra. Kinomoto Sakura tenía la costumbre antes de ingresar al Quirófano y después de salir de este "orar", conversar con Dios breve-mente y dejar el tema en sus manos.

Siempre decía al ingresar al Quirófano: Señor que se haga tu voluntad.

Era una fe inquebrantable y ciega y luego sonreía a su equipo y mencionaba la segunda frase del día:

-Juguemos a ser "dioses" señores, no me defrauden, empecemos...Su rutina empezar operar a partir de la media noche, le gustaba mucho después de salir de una operación compleja ver el alba y decir:

-Gracias Señor por este nuevo día y por permitirnos salvar la vida de nuestro "pequeño paciente"-

La confianza de la Dra. Kinomoto no radicaba en su extraordinaria habilidad sino en su inquebrantable fe.

Ella creía en los milagros y muchas veces creer es poder.

De ahí sus bajas tasa de mortalidad, la confianza que ella proyectaba no era más que creer que no dependía de ella solamente salvar la vida de sus "pequeños pacientes", ella era el objeto para llevar a cabo tal hazaña pero ella hacía algo que los otros médicos no hacían revisaba con precaución la operación en forma teórica y prevenía las posibles complicaciones, abarcaban casi todas por eso se tomaba 3 días en operar, no era por comodidad, era para investigar: Los posibles escenarios adversos y poner en práctica sus planes que ya los había elaborado previamente.

Sus colegas la tenían como una doctora innovadora, radical e incluso de cambios drásticos al momento de operar, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la Dra. Kinomoto ya había anticipado las situaciones negativas, ella tenía por cada situación un plan.

Recordaba con diversión la cara de terror del Dr. Ariel Li, cuando ella corto parte del cerebro del niño, lo que el Dr. Ariel Li no "recordaba", es que en niños de tres años su cerebro se puede regenerar, esa es una ventaja en operaciones de cerebros en niños, los adultos piensan que los niños son débiles, cuando es todo lo contrario, a Sakura le gustaba operar a los niños, porque su "frágil" cuerpo le parecía fascinante y a diferencia de los adultos, no importaba cuan difícil sea la operación, cuando se operaba a tiempo ellos se recuperaban y era una satisfacción enorme para la doctora ser parte de esos "milagros".

Los niños para ella era un mundo fascinante y divertidos, no se complicaba con ellos y aprendía mucho de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-Hijo, ¿Cómo vamos?-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, padre, tío, gracias Shaoran por el capuchino ***bostezo***

-¿La doctora?-Pregunto Shaoran con recelo.

-En terapia intensiva, monitoreando al niño-

-Ariel ¿Cómo vez el caso?-

-Si yo hubiera operado al niño y hubiera visto que el problema empezaba desde el cerebro, tengo la certeza que hubiera fracasado, no sé como la Dra. Kinomoto corto parte del cerebro sin dudar lo hizo casi a ciegas, encima no ha dormido no sé si pueda operar así…..Ella…

-Mi hija ha tenido operaciones que incluso han durado 72 horas- Dijo un imponente Doctor que venía seguido de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Fujitaka, Touya, buenos días-

-Buenos días, Hien, Masaki, asumo ¿Qué ellos son tus hijos?-

-Sí, Ariel, Shaoran el es el Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto y el es: Touya su hijo, ambos son neurólogos-Dijo finalmente Hien

Después de las presentaciones puntuales e informales, Touya dijo:

-Mi hermana no corta a ciegas, ella se sabe de memoria el cerebro humano sobre todo de los niños, asumo que corto la parte donde empezó el tumor ¿Saben porque lo hizo?-

-Disculpe Dr. Kinomoto pero yo estaba ahí, ella no dijo nada solo tomo el taladro y empezó a cortar, su hermana esta….-

***Risas divertidas***-Si mi hermana es radical y esta algo loca, pero si en algo es buena es en su aérea para que haya hecho eso, es porque era necesario, ahora quiero ver ¿Cuál es su plan?-

-Oye tu eso de loca no me gusto ***Bostezo***-

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Buenos días papá, Touya, ***Bostezo*** Estoy agotada, con hambre y con sueño, necesito que me releven-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Dijo Touya

-El cerebro del niño le va tomar desinflamar unas tres horas cálculo y podemos empezar-

-¿Vamos operarlo?-Pregunto Ariel con asombro.

-Si, pero vamos usar el método en frío por eso llame a mi papá y a mi hermano, usted solo va asistir, ¿Qué paso con Tommy y mis sobrinas, ellas vienen?-

-Aquí estamos, hola hermanita te extra…

-Hazme el desayuno-

-Tía!...

-Hola mis amores, oye Tommy hazme el desayuno-

-¿Tú me llamaste de Japón para que cocine para ti?-Dijo Tomoyo con reproche ante el asombro de todos y Sakura contesto sin titubear:

-Si-

Todos quedaron mirando a la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto y sus sobrinas dijeron:

-Nosotras también tenemos hambre mami!...-

-Viste Tommy ya somos tres-

-¿En serio me llamaste solo para coci….

-Necesito recargar energías porque lo que se viene es una operación "Código Rojo"-

-Hubieras empezado por ahí-

-No entiendo-Dijo Hien

-Mi hija quiere decir, que la operación es sumamente peligrosa, de alto riesgo y va ser larga y vamos operar los 4, porque ella sola no puede, solo usamos código rojo cuando mis hijos y yo operamos al mismo tiempo, y ella necesita comer y descansar para poder operar con calma y creo que el Dr. Ariel Li también debería hacer lo mismo-

-¿Qué va pasar con ustedes?-Dijo Masaki

-Nosotros estamos bien, vamos a monitorear el cerebro del niño y estudiar las placas-Dijo Touya.

-¿Les invitamos hospedarles en nuestra casa?-dijo Hien

-No esperaba menos de usted Doctor Li-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa suave y miro a Shaoran y le dijo frunciendo el ceño porque recién se daba cuenta de algo que no había notado antes:

-¿No te duele la frente?, porque la veo hinchada-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y Sakura dijo:

-Si te duele o sientes mareos sería bueno que lo dijeras-

-¿Para qué me remates?-

-No, pero si se hincha, hay que sacar la sangre coagulada, ya que todo coaguló puede convertirse en tumor y luego te mueres-Sentencio con todo dramatismo.

-Sakura!...Dijeron Tomoyo/Touya al mismo tiempo y ella sonrío con maldad y su padre la miro con interés y el dijo:

-¿Qué le hiciste al Dr. Li Shaoran?-

***Risas nerviosas***-Este me secuestro, así que "accidentalmente…-

-Eso no fue un accidente, fue un intento de homicidio-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

Fujitaka miro a su hija con asombro y dijo:

-¿Con que lo golpeaste?-

-No me acuerdo-Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa y su padre y hermanos la miraron con reproche y Shaoran dijo con ganas de arrástrala:

-Me golpeo con una estatuilla de Anubis-

-¿Anubis?-Pregunto Sakura y ella misma se contesto.

-Ese es un dios egipcio, creo que tiene cara de perro-

Las sobrinas de ella se rieron por la cara de asombro de su tía Sakura y por como ella sola se pregunta y se contesta al mismo tiempo y se pone a divagar.

-¿Sakura en serio agrediste al Señor Li?-Pregunto Tomoyo y acoto en reproche:

-Eso no se hace, dime que no lo dejaste inconsciente-

-Mmmmm….Creo que estuvo medio minuto en el piso pero luego se levanto como si nada-

-Me disculpo por mi hija, Señor…..-

-Papi no te disculpes si él me secuestro, el arruino el mejor día…-Sakura se quedo callada al ver la cara de reproche de su padres/hermanos e incluso de sus sobrinas y dijo:

-Después de salir de esta operación, revisamos al cerebro de…...Al ver la cara de asombro de sus familiares dijo rápidamente:

-Al Señor Li y descartamos cualquier anomalía…y si le ocasioné algo, la craneotomía sin anestesia se la hago gratis, es más ….Sakura empezó acercarse peligrosamente ante Shaoran solo con el afán de molestarlo y dijo:

-Quizás solo tome el bisturí y le haga un corte sin anestesia para que salga toda esa "sangre mala" y luego le dejo una sutura súper fashion estilo Frankist…

-Sakura!...-Dijo Tomoyo y la regaño:

-No es posible que te comportes de esa manera-

-Pero él empezó-

Sakura se quedo callada al ver la cara de reproche de su padres/hermanos pocos minutos después salieron del hospital a la Mansión Li en el camino, Tomoyo pidió al Sr. Hien Li que le comente todo lo que hizo su hermana quien estaba conversando con sus sobrinas.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho ver a las niñas en Hong Kong, porque se supone que tenían escuela, pero asumió que su hermana no encontró niñera a ultima hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Masaki se quedo junto con Shaoran/Ariel y Fujitaka/Touya y este último le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Te duele cuando te toco?-

-Sí, un poco-

-Esto esta hinchado, ¿Cuándo días has estado así?-

Ariel no perdió tiempo y les conto el encuentro que tuvieron con la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto.

Fujitaka miro a Touya y dijo:

-Es un milagro que no te haya matado, mi hija tiene una excelente puntería para romperle la cabeza a sus "victimas"-

-Y luego nos vemos obligados hacerles una tomografía, hemos operados a varios de ellos-

-¿Ella ha hecho esto antes?-Pregunto con asombro Masaki

-Mi hija puede ser un amor pero cuando la hacen enojar la palabra "demonio" le queda corta-Dijo Fujitaka con resignación.

-Es un engendro del demonio….-

Fujitaka/Touya miraron a Shaoran y empezaron a reír divertido de la definicion que Shaoran le había dado a su hija/hermana y Touya le advirtió:

-Que Sakura no te escuche que la llama así porque ella es capaz….Touya iba decir algo cuando su móvil sonó dijo:

-Qué raro es Clow-

-Mira que quiere, voy a ver al niño-

-Voy con usted Dr. Kinomoto-Dijo Ariel.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y puso atención a la conversación que tenía Touya con quien le parecía que fue el "novio o prometido de Sakura".

No le gusto escuchar:

-Asumo que vendrá con nosotros, ¿Por qué?...Eso es decisión de ustedes, pero tú sabes que para mí eres como mi hermano.-

-Ok, te daré una mano con ella, listo estamos en contacto-

Después de esa conversación Masaki se quedo junto con Touya quien ingreso a la habitación del niño para ver las placas.

Shaoran solo pudo pensar:

_-No se supone que ellos había terminados, ¿Qué quiere el Dr. Reed con el engendro del demonio?-_

Luego dijo en voz alta:

***Respiración Pesada***-Maldito Engendro del demonio, tan solo pensar en ella hace que me duela la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ***Risas Malignas*** -¿Qué pasara?.**

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Fe y Ciencia Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**3.- En mi Facebook están los videos que me sirvieron para armar este CP8.**

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Fe y Ciencia-**

**-Parte II-**

**-Jugando a ser "Dioses"-**

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**-Clínica Salud & Vida del Grupo Li-**

**-Quirófano N°1-**

En la Galería la Familia Li veía con fascinación como la Familia Kinomoto estaba operando la columna vertebral del niño, tenían una visión perfecta en las pantallas de plasmas, así como un acceso directo al quirófano donde estaba el niño.

En la sala de operaciones la historia era diferente.

De fondo sonaba una mezcla que parecía "eterna" de música para relajación que se alternaba con música clásica.

Estaban 5 residentes y el Dr. Ariel Li mirando con asombro el trabajo meticuloso del grupo de neurólogos que estaban operando al niño de tres años con una precisión impresionante.

Los comentarios eran mínimos pero acertados.

Estaba presente, un anestesiólogo, una enfermera instrumentista, una enfermera que manejaba los equipos, un cardiólogo, un cirujano general y un cirujano pediátrico que trabajaban en la Clínica.

Tomoyo junto con su padre Fujitaka controlaban y monitoreaban cada corte que hacía Touya/Sakura se trabajo en dos equipos alternándose y relevándose cada dos horas.

El tumor era como una red o una telaraña se extendía desde el inicio de la columna hasta el final de la misma llegando al hueso "sacro", era un tumor que se extendía por la columna y ciertas ramificaciones incluso llegaba a tocar algunos órganos.

El problema era saber ¿Qué cortar? Y ¿Cómo cortar? Para no lesionar la columna y no dejar invalido al niño.

A lo largo de la columna habían bultos que debían ser retirados meticulosamente y preguntas como:

-¿Lo deje inválido?-

-¿Cómo voy?-

-¿Toque algún nervio?-

Se repitieron a lo largo de las 18 horas que duro la operación.

El problema con el tumor es que había partes largas que se podían alzar y cortar pero cuando se presentaban los bultos era como si se adhieren por completo a la columna y por ende al sistema nervioso.

Era una operación de alto riesgo el mínimo error dejaba al pequeño invalido.

Finalmente para asombro de los presentes, Sakura dijo:

-Excelente trabajo señores, ¿Dr. Li?-

-Dígame Dra. Kinomoto-

-Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora le toca ustedes hacer el post-operatorio-

-Gracias Dra. Kinomoto-

-Les dije esto era "pan comido"- Sakura sonrío confiada y su padre/hermanos la miraron de forma seria y Tomoyo dijo:

-Pizza y Vino para celebrar-

-Uyyyy …..si…yo cocino- Sakura siempre se ofrecía para cocinar de ahí que lo hiciera o la dejaran hacerlo era completamente diferente.

-No-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Touya/Fujitaka.

Sakura los miro con reproche.

Tomoyo sonreía divertida y dijo mientras salían de la sala de operaciones:

-Hermanita tu genialidad en la cirugía es inversamente proporcional a la hora de cocina-

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Dra. Kinomoto?-Pregunto Ariel sorprendido por el comentario de Tomoyo y ella le sonrío divertida y dijo:

-Mi hermana es pésima cocinera-

Ariel no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de diversión de Tomoyo y la cara de reproche de Sakura.

A pesar del cansancio experimentado las risas fueron un aliciente para poder liberar la tensión de la compleja cirugía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la Familia Li felicito a la Familia Kinomoto por su extraordinaria labor y que Sakura y Ariel hablaran con los padres del menor, se dejo daba las instrucciones para la recuperación completa del niño.

Sakura aprovecho el momento y les comunico a su padre y a sus hermanos en presencia de la Familia Li:

-Regresare a Tokio, esta noche-

-Hija pero Clow no quiere...-

-Está bien regreso porque me tomare un descanso, además el Dr. Hien Li y su hijo Ariel me ofrecieron un puesto importante en su departamento de Pediatría en esta Clínica, estoy considerando tomar la oferta, también tengo la propuesta del Hospital Militar en Tokio y la jefatura del departamento de pediatría en Tomoeda-

-Lo que ella dice es cierto-Dijo el Dr. Hien Li

Regresaron a la Mansión Li para descansar, ese mismo día Sakura se puso de acuerdo con su padre/hermano para regresar a Tokio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Shaoran Li venía comportándose extraño después de la partida de la "inusual" doctora y de paso la novia que por error su primo le trajo-

Estaba completamente distraído en su despacho cuando su primo le grito para llamar su atención:

-Oye!...Shaoran te estoy llamando-

-Eh…Perdón no te escuche, me duele la cabeza-

***Risas divertidas*** Haz estado actuando raro, ¿Acaso extrañas a la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-Claro que no, por mi que esa bruja se quede en Tokio-

-Mmmmm….-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa porque me miras así?-

-Es que se me hace raro que entre tanta pelea y atención que le hayas dado a la "bruja" como tú la llamas no hayas mencionado a Satura cuando tú estabas obsesionado con ella-

Shaoran lo miro y frunció el ceño:

-¿Cómo voy a pensar en Satura?, es una mujer casada, además su "clon maligno" pero versión recargada me ha hecho la vida imposible, no logro pensar en nada, me ha dejado traumatizado, esa mujer si sabe como atormentar a un hombre, no me sorprende que Clow no se quiera casar con ella, del demonio que se libro- Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-***Risas divertidas***-¿Es solo eso?-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-A ti te gusta la Dra. Kinomoto-No fue una pregunta de parte de Eriol sino una afirmación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, a mi ese engendro del demonio no lo quiero ver ni en pintura-

-Eso no va ser posible-Dijo Ariel al ingresar al despacho y pregunto en un tono serio:

-¿Sigues con los dolores de cabeza?-

-Es estrés, ¿Cómo que no es posible?-

-Me llamo el padre de la doctora Kinomoto para notificarme que su hija vino esta mañana a Hong Kong y...-Ariel no pudo terminar el comentario por su hermano lo interrumpió:

-El engendro del demonio esta aquí-Dijo Shaoran con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-Ni se te ocurra invitarla a cenar, menos a que se quede en …...-Shaoran se quedo perplejo al ver a la hermosa mujer con el cabello recogido y un hermoso vestido rojo al cuerpo que salio detrás de su hermano quien lo veía con el semblante divertido y se le acerco peligrosamente haciendo que Shaoran retrocediera y se siente e hizo algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

Le dio una palmada suave pero firme a Shaoran en la frente y noto que aunque no grito le dolía y le dijo con malicia:

-Te duele-

Sakura miro Ariel y le dijo:

-Me corto las venas si no me toca meter a tu hermano al quirófano, oye cerebro de gusano ¿Te hiciste las tomografía que te pidió mi hermano que te las hagas?-

Shaoran estaba tan perplejo que ni siquiera podía contestarle y fue cuando Sakura sentencio:

-Te voy a meter al quirófano y te voy abrir la cabeza-

-¿Qué?-

Lo siguiente que vio Shaoran fue el piso porque todo se puso negro, Sakura había usado un gas para adormecerlo y Eriol la vio con horror y ella le dijo:

-Ayer tuve el caso de un niño que lo golpearon con una pelota de beisbol arriba de la sien, fue tan potente el golpe que lo dejo aturdido y cuando le hice las placas vi que tenía una hemorragia interna, pero el niño se paro al minuto del golpe y estuvo como si nada según me conto su padre, cuando lo estaba operando me acorde del "cerebro de gusano" y recordé que él no se rompió la cabeza pero tenía su frente hinchada, sería bueno hacerle una tomografía para descartar "que accidentalmente" le haya causando algo-

-¿Accidentalmente?-Pregunto Ariel divertido.

-Tú me entiendes-

-Pero si me hermano llega a tener algo se va enojar cuando despierte-

***Risas divertidas***-Correré el riesgo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Shaoran se despertaba un poco desorientado pero se alerto cuando sintió en su cabeza:

**-Zizzzzzzzzzz…..-**

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver a la Dra. Kinomoto Sakura con una máquina de afeitar en su cabeza y ella le dijo divertida:

-Despertaste, tranquilo, te hare un look súper fashion-

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-Pregunto Shaoran con reproche y ella apago la máquina de afeitar y le dijo:

-El golpe que te di con la estatuilla de Anubis fue fuerte, desencadeno en un pequeño coagulo de sangre que voy a sacar-

-¿Me vas abrir el cerebro?-Pregunto Shaoran con reproche, nerviosismo y asombro y ella le contesto:

-Claro: primero te abro la cabeza de ahí el cráneo y al final el cerebro, fascinante ¿No?-

Al ingresar Ariel y su padre a la habitación de Shaoran vio su cara de terror y Ariel dijo:

-Estas en buenas manos no tienes nada que temer-

-¿Ustedes me van a dejar que ella me habrá la cabeza?-

-Hijo, ella fue la que detecto el coagulo-

-Ella lo causo, que es completamente diferente, me …...Lo siguiente que vio Shaoran fue la oscuridad porque Sakura le aumento la morfina para dormirlo y dijo:

-Se supone que tenía que despertar cuando ya lo haya operado no antes-

Ariel y su padre se miraron y el Dr. Hien Li le dijo:

-¿Con que grado de dificultad vas a trabajar?-

-No se preocupe todo va salir bien, no es un tumor maligno ni nada de eso, eso es pan comido- Sonrío Sakura confiada.

-Entonces pongo la vida de mi hijo en sus manos Dra. Kinomoto-

-Gracias, ¿Ariel ingresas conmigo?-

-Claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**6.- Le lanzo los mini-mega avances de los CP's. Finales: **

Sakura miro Ariel y a su paciente y le susurro al oído mientras este estaba inconsciente:

-No me salgas con sorpresas "cerebro de gusano", no se te ocurra morirte, bueno puedes morirte pero no en mi mesa de operaciones ¿Te quedo claro?-

Ariel la miro extrañado y dijo:

-¿Si sabe que esta anestesiado?-

Sakura le sonrío y dijo:

-Si sabe que hay un estudio sobre que inconscientemente el paciente escucha las conversaciones…..-

Ariel se limito a sonreír con cautela pero internamente pensaba:

_-"Esta doctora esta loca"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran la miro con odio y reproche y dijo:

-Como se atreve encima que casi me mata ahora me deja calvo...-

-Señor Li por favor no se altere, acaba….

-Que no me altere…usted es lo peor que me ha …..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran la miraba con asombro y reproche y ella cuando finalmente despego sus labios de el le dijo en forma divertida:

-Comprobado no hay mejor forma de hacer callar a un hombre "berrincudo" que besándole, aunque este bese "horrible" ni lengua hubo…

-¿Qu…Shaoran no pudo decir nada porque de pronto sintió mucho sueño y Sakura dijo en un tono divertida:

-Amo la morfina, buenas noches…"cerebro de gusano!...Me voy!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ariel noto la cara divertida de la Dra. Kinomoto y antes que el le preguntara, ella se adelanto y le dijo:

-Es todo tuyo, me retiro-

-¿Dónde va…..-

-Tranquilo todo esta bien, ademas solo estoy de paso, me regreso a Tokio-

-¿No se va quedar para…

-No es necesario, tu hermano esta….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que se fue?- Si antes Shaoran no estaba enojado ahora si.

-Sí, ella dijo que si ya estás bien para pelear significa que estas recuperado al 100%, de igual…..

-Ella no puede irse así no más, ¿Qué clase de medico es ella….

-Bueno ella…..

-Primero me agrede, segundo me causa un coaguló, tercero me opera sin mi consentimiento, encima me deja calvo y lo peor que me besa para hacerme callar y encima se va así no mas ¿Que se cree?...-

Ariel abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, al igual que su padre que recién ingresaba para ver a su hijo y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo con asombro:

-¿Ella te beso?-

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. Besos Robados

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-Besos Robados-**

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**-Clínica Salud & Vida del Grupo Li-**

**-Quirófano N°3-**

Ariel tenía una mirada entre diversión y asombro y pregunto con recelo:

-¿Era necesario cortarte todo el cabello a mi hermano?-

-Si así se ven mejor sus facciones, además ese cabello todo rebelde y largo no me gusta-

-Dra. Kinomoto no estaba tan largo-

-Vea el lado positivo le hice un cortes gratis, le ahorre dinero a su hermano-

-Mi hermano se va enojar-

-Me lo debe por todo lo que me hizo-

Ariel solo se limito a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y Sakura miro Ariel y a su paciente y le susurro al oído de forma divertida mientras este estaba inconsciente:

-No me salgas con sorpresas "cerebro de gusano", no se te ocurra morirte, bueno puedes morirte pero no en mi mesa de operaciones ¿Te quedo claro?-

Ariel la miro extrañado y dijo:

-¿Si sabe que esta anestesiado? y que tengo mis reservas con respecto si la esta escuchando-

Sakura le sonrío y dijo:

-¿Si sabe que hay un estudio sobre que inconscientemente el paciente escucha las conversaciones…..?-

Ariel la miro con duda y dijo:

-Creo que se lo está inventado Dra. Kinomoto-

Sakura sonrío divertida y dijo:

-Juguemos a ser "dioses" señores, no me defrauden, empecemos…que tal si me ponen algo de Eiffel 65 - Im blue y nos vamos con "algo retro"-

Ariel se alarmo y dijo:

-Como que pasa la música clásica, pero retro no, le va abrir el cerebro…..-

Ariel se calló al ver que la Dra. Kinomoto tomo el bisturí y empezó a cantar: You lisen….he hizo un corte de unos 8CM sin vacilar.

Ariel no dijo nada porque la Dra. Kinomoto se concentro en cantar, bailar y operar, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada y ella dijo:

-Tranquilo Dr. Li, esto es fácil, ve solo debo abrir con cuidado esta parte del cráneo y llegar….mire….

-Hay mucha sangre-Dijo con preocupación Ariel

-Ok, esto dejo de ser gracioso, por favor apaguen la música retro y pongan algo clásico o mejor de relajación-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tranquilo Dr. Li, lo que sucede es que hay mucha sangre, por eso prefiero que cuando una persona se golpee se rompa la cabeza, su hermano debió hacerse una tomografía en el momento que sintió que se le hincho la parte lateral de la frente, succión…..-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una masa, parece un tumor, es producto del golpe-

-¿Qué va hacer?-

-Primero drenar la sangre y luego extirpar con cuidado esta masa para que luego lo analicen pero debo ser cuidadosa para no lastimar los nervios oculares-

-¿Corre el riesgo de quedar ciego?-Pregunto Ariel con recelo.

-No lo creo, no debería pero su hermano dejo pasar muchos días, dentro de las 24 horas que una persona se golpea tiene que hacerse una radiografía o una Tomografía, cuando la piel no se abre y no sale esa sangre mala como yo le llamo producto del golpe, eso es lo que luego se vuelven coágulos y si no se trata a tiempo tumores, comprobado los peores pacientes son los médicos o los que estén cercanos a estos-

-¿Cómo es que está detrás del nervio óptico?-

-Su hermano dejo pasar muchos días se inflamo, Ariel una pregunta-

-Dígame-

-Se supone que el tiempo programado era de 45 minutos, pero ahora esto se va demorar un poco más-

-¿Cuándo tiempo?-

-De dos a tres horas, ¿Su hermano tiene algún problema con respecto al corazón o algún otro órgano, le hago la consulta porque leí su historia clínica de forma rápida y no vi ningún tipo de alergia o problema interno-

-Mi hermano es un hombre completamente sano de hecho es la primera vez que está en un quirófano-

Sakura lo miro divertida y dijo:

-Entonces debemos dejarlo como nuevo, de paso deberíamos darle un par de "amperios" a sus neuronas para estimularlas y así que dejen de ser tan "desastrosas"-

***Risas divertidas*** de parte de Sakura mientras Ariel la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Mi hermano es un hombre inteligente el…..

-Me secuestro por error el día de mi boda-

Ariel se quedo callado por unos segundos y observo como la Dra. Kinomoto terminaba de drenar la sangre e iba empezar por el pequeño tumor y dijo:

-Se que fue un error, pero su obsesión por Satura no tenía limites, el realmente…-

-¿Cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de esa "obsesión" porque no le he escuchado nombrarla desde que su hermano me secuestro solo oí su nombre y apellido nada más-

Ariel frunció el ceño como si hubiera descubierto algo que no se había dado cuenta y dijo:

-Nunca entendí la relación de mi hermano con Satura, a mi criterio ella era una mujer interesada, uso a mi hermano y cuando encontró a un hombre con más dinero lo dejo-

Sakura lo miro seriamente y le dijo:

-Creo que mejor dejamos el tema ahí-

-¿Por qué?... pensé que quería saber-

-Sí pero Ariel siento mucho reproche y odio cuando hablas de ella y cuando uno esta enojado suele decir cosas que no son ciertas o tras diversar mucho la verdad, además pregunte por curiosidad-

-Bueno es una historia complicada, solo mi hermano la sabe, ¿Qué hay de usted Dra. Kinomoto?-

-No entiendo-

-¿Arreglo su relación con su prometido?-

-No, la verdad no hemos hablado pero asumo que lo vamos hacer en estos días-

Ariel la miro y Sakura pregunto:

-¿Qué?-

-¿Usted ama a su prometido?-

-Claro-

Ariel sonrío divertido y dijo:

-No se ve como una mujer enamorada, con todo respeto-

-No todos reaccionamos de la misma manera, ¿Qué hay de usted?-

-Actualmente estoy solo….¿Que es esa masa?-

-El tumor-

-Ok Dra. Kinomoto, creo que aquí me calló y la dejo seguir con su trabajo-

Sakura se concentro en poder sacar la extraña masa de forma meticulosa.

La operación duro cerca de dos horas y 40 minutos y al final Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Excelente trabajo señores, ¿Doctor Li, le pasa algo?-

***Suspiro de alivio***-Le acabamos de abrir la cabeza a mi hermano-

-No se preocupe no hice nada adicional, todo está bien, despertara dentro de las 24 horas con algo de dolor, lo importante es comprobar que puede ver y listo su recuperación será en un dos por tres-

-Si usted lo dice Dra. Kinomoto-

-¿Qué tal pizza y vino?, me muero de hambre-

-¿Cómo puede pensar en comer?-

-Tengo hambre pues, de hecho siempre me da hambre después de una operación de cerebro-

***Suspiro de alivio*** Ariel sonrío y dijo:

-Es buena en neurología-

-De hecho es la primera vez que opero a un adulto, yo sola-

-¿Qué?-

Sakura sonrío divertida y Ariel le dijo con reproche:

-¿Usted práctico con mi hermano?-

-No opero adultos, solo a niños y adolescentes eso lo he hecho antes pero nunca en adulto-

Ariel miro a la Dra. Kinomoto iba decirle algo cuando vio a su padre y a su madre al salir de la sala de operaciones y Sakura dijo:

-Todo bien, vamos por pizza y vino-

Mientras Sakura hablaba con Ieran, el Dr. Hien Li vio a su hijo que tenía el rostro con una expresión que no supo descifrar y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ariel iba hablar con su padre, pero en ese momento trasladaba a su hermano a su habitación por lo que decidió ir con los doctores y encargarse que su hermano quede bien instalado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Habitación 725-**

Shaoran no sabía que le había pasado, pero el ver su rostro en el espejo le hizo "hervir la sangre", sobre todo porque la última imagen que tuvo era de cierta doctora rasurándole el cabello y ahora estaba sin él y con un gran vendaje y rodeado de sondas, saco una conclusión fácilmente:

-Lo habían operado sin su consentimiento-

Iba a llamar para preguntar por la doctora cuando la vio que venía hacia el conversando por el móvil mientras tenía un capuchino en la mano.

Shaoran la miro con odio y reproche y dijo:

-¿Quién me opero?-

Sakura lo miro con diversión, cerró su llamada y dejo a un lado su capuchino que estaba intacto y le dijo:

-Yo, ¿Si me ve?-

-Claro que la veo, ¿Como se atreve a preguntarme algo tan estúpido?, encima que casi me mata ahora me deja calvo-

-No está calvo solo le corte el cabello para poderlo operar, además se ve muy guapo así-

-¿Usted lo hizo a propósito?-Dijo Shaoran Li con enojo.

-Señor Li por favor no se altere, acaba…de tener una neurocirugía….-

-Que no me altere…usted es lo peor que me ha …pasado…..-Se quedo calló abruptamente cuando sintió que la doctora se le vino encima y se atrevió a poner sus labios sobre los de él y lo miro fijamente

Shaoran la miraba con asombro y reproche y ella cuando finalmente despego sus labios de el le dijo en forma divertida:

-Comprobado no hay mejor forma de hacer callar a un hombre "berrinchudo" que besándole, aunque este bese "horrible" ni lengua hubo…debería tomar clases, consejo sano de doctor a paciente-

-¿Qu…Shaoran no pudo decir nada porque de pronto sintió mucho sueño y Sakura dijo en un tono divertida:

-Amo la morfina, buenas noches…"cerebro de gusano!...-Sakura dejo de sonreír y dijo en voz alta:

-Veamos su pulso esta acelerado, su presión arterial esta alta, creo que mi presencia no le hace nada bien-

Sakura lleno su historial clínica y antes de salir aprovechando que el estaba dormido le robo dos besos, después de todo le gusto mucho los labios carnosos de su paciente y salió de la habitación topándose en ese momento con el hermano de Li Shaoran.

Ariel noto la cara divertida de la Dra. Kinomoto y antes que él le preguntara, ella se adelanto y le dijo:

-Es todo tuyo, me retiro-

-¿Dónde va…..-

-Tranquilo solo estoy de paso, me regreso a Tokio-

-¿No se va quedar para…

-No es necesario, tu hermano está muy bien-

-¿Cómo puede asegurar eso?-

-Porque una persona que se levanta a pelear como lo hizo su hermano hace pocos minutos es sinónimo que se va recuperar muy pronto, así que yo ya hice mi parte ahora le toca a usted cuidar a su hermano-

-Entonces le diré gracias por todo y la oferta de trabajo sigue en pie-

-Gracias Dr. Li, estamos en contacto-

-Gracias a usted Dr. Kinomoto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Ariel noto que su hermano se despertó un poco aturdido y luego de una revisión rápida el le pregunto:

-¿Dónde está la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-Ella se fue- Dijo Ariel rápidamente sin pensar continuando con su revisión.

A pesar del vendaje que tenía en la cabeza, Shaoran frunció el ceño, su mirada se oscureció y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Cómo que se fue?, ¿A dónde?-

-Regreso a Tokio-

-¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Hablar y algo más

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-Hablar y algo más-**

*****En la casa de Tomoyo Kinomoto a las afueras de Tokio*****

Tomoyo miraba con reproche a su hermana y le dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Los disfraces, ¿No se ven lindos?-Dijo Sakura emocionada.

Rika llego junto con Touya, ambos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Touya no pudo evitar decir con diversión:

-¿De dónde sacaste esos disfraces tan feos?-

-No están feos, están muy lindos-

Los niños miraban con vergüenza a sus madres y Fujitaka que ingresaba con la torta de cumpleaños de sus nietas no pudo evitar soltar un sonora carcajada y dijo:

-Animales de granja, asumo que Sakura se los puso ¿Verdad?-

Tomoyo miro con enojo a su hermana y le dijo:

-Es una fiesta de cumpleaños no dije que era de disfraces y menos de animales de granja-

-Pero la de disfraces es más divertida además debes aprovechar esta edad en que puedes ponerle lo que desees a los niños, porque cuando crecen son adolescente no se pondrán nada de lo que le compres, te vas ahorrar mucho trabajo si sencillamente le das dinero, ellos…..-

-Te dije que era una fiesta donde las niñas se iba a vestir como princesas y los niños como príncipes, te pedí que recojas los trajes que deje separado en la tienda de disfraces no te pide que compraras disfraces-

-Pero así se ven más….Sakura se quedo callada al ver las mejillas rojas de su hermana y le dijo:

-No te enojes, voy por los disfraces-

-No Sakurita, mejor nosotros nos encargamos de esa parte-Dijo Rika en un tono conciliador.

Sakura los miro con reproche y dijo:

-Me voy, ya que no aprecian mi ayuda-

-Te espero mañana a primera hora para que me ayudes a decorar el salón para la fiesta de las niñas y pobre de ti si falta-Dijo Tomoyo con reproche.

Sakura no dijo nada pero su padre llamo su atención y dijo:

-Ve a la casa y duerme un poco lo necesitas hija, mañana va ser un largo día-

Sakura miro con reproche a su familia y a los niños que a su criterio se veía lindo con los disfraces de animalitos de granja y salió murmurando en voz baja:

-No saben apreciar mi ayuda…mal agradecidos…-

Siempre era la misma historia, Sakura le encargaban algo sencillo y simple y ella hacía otra cosa, desde que las bebes nacieron a Sakura le fascina vestirlas con "atuendos o disfraces", era su hobbies y en su tiempo libre los llevaba al parque de diversiones o salía con ellas, ahora se sumaba el hijo de Rika, pero pasaba algo peculiar desde que le hacía fiestas de cumpleaños a los niños, Sakura quería armarle una fiesta de disfraces y nunca la dejaban porque sus gustos inusuales no le gustaba a su hermana.

Sakura le gustaba vestir a sus sobrinas de figuras de manga/anime/disney, le fascinaba disfrazarlas.

En cambio las sobrinas de Sakura adoraban a su tía menos cuando quería vestirlas, le tenían terror a su tía en esa parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**-Clínica Salud & Vida del Grupo Li-**

El Dr. Ariel Li estaba teniendo un gran problema con su hermano quien volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo que se fue?- Si antes Shaoran no estaba enojado ahora si.

-Sí, ella dijo que si ya estás bien para pelear significa que estas recuperado al 100%, de igual…..

-Ella no puede irse así no más, ¿Qué clase de médico es ella….

-Bueno ella…..

-Primero me agrede, segundo me causa un coaguló, tercero me opera sin mi consentimiento, cuarto me deja calvo y lo peor de todo que me besa para hacerme callar y encima se va así no mas ¿Que se cree?...-

Ariel abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, al igual que su padre que recién ingresaba para ver a su hijo y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo con asombro:

-¿Ella te beso?-

-Para hacerme callar y luego se quejo del beso-Dijo con enojo Shaoran.

Ariel y su padre empezaron a reír divertido pero se callaron al ver el aura negra de su hijo y Ariel dijo en un semblante serio:

-Shaoran olvida a la Dra. Kinomoto por favor y cálmate, tuviste una operación seria, si te enojas tu presión arterial se va elevar, ¿Acaso te quieres morir?-

Ariel no quería asustarlo con la muerte pero conocía a su hermano como para saber que estaba a punto de pararse de la cama y el debía reposar para poder recuperarse por completo y Shaoran finalmente se calmo y pregunto:

-¿Cuándo me darás de alta?-

-Si sigues mis instrucciones estimo en 3 días no más-

-Pero hijo deberías tomarte más días quizás una semana, para descansar-

Ariel y su padre se miraron sabían que Shaoran no se iba tomar una semana, después de esos 3 días el regresaría a trabajar pero no se esperaban ver esa sonrisa maliciosa y Shaoran les dijo para sorpresa de ellos:

-Me gusta la idea de las vacaciones, quiero ir a Tokio-

-Hijo, será posible que no puedas quedarte tranquilo en casa o ver otro lugar, ¿Por qué Tokio?-

-Siempre he querido conocer y estar en la Torre de Tokio-

-Hermano, hemos estado en Tokio y nunca haz prestado atención a la Torre de Tokio-

-De pronto tengo siento gusto por la "cultura japonesa"-

Ariel miro a su padre y le susurro al oído:

-Dudo que sea la "cultura japonesa" la que le interese-

-Voy a llamar a Fujitaka mejor que le …

-No tiene porque susurrar no voy hacer nada "inapropiado" solo me tomare unos días de descanso eso es todo-

Ariel miro a su padre / Hien miro a su hijo y ambos miraron a Shaoran y finalmente Hien dijo:

-Siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio no hagas nada que luego puedas arrepentirte-

-Oh traer consecuencias catastróficas, suficiente que todo lo que pasamos gracias a tu estupidez de secuestrar a la Dra. Kinomoto por error-Dijo Ariel en un tono suave pero firme.

Shaoran los miro seriamente y dijo:

-No hare nada que ponga entre dicho el nombre de nuestra familia-

Por alguna razón Ariel y su padre mantuvieron sus comentarios para ellos mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**En una fiesta infantil donde predominaba la decoración de las princesas de Disney. **

-¿No te vez contenta?- Pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de facciones finas, semblante amable y maduro, piel blanca como la porcelana.

-Buenas tardes, Clow…Sakura se quedo estática al recibir un beso en los labios de su anterior prometido y lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-No somos pareja, no debes porque besarme-

-La costumbre supongo-

-Pésima excusa, aproveche el lunes que estuviste de viaje para ir por mis cosas y dejarte la copia del pent-house con Mara además te devolví el carro…..-

-Espera el pent-house es nuestro, debemos venderlo para repartirnos la mitad de….-

-Tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte-

-Muy generosa, pero creo que con todo lo que gastaste no tienes por qué ser …-

-No lo hago por orgullo o por ser soberbia es tan solo que me parece ser justa, en estos tres años tu eres el que más ha invertido su tiempo y tu dinero en que lo nuestro funcione, sin contar con los regalos, viajes, todo lo que hemos vivido no tiene precio y te recuerdo que aunque hayamos compartido la compra del pent-house a la media tu lo encontraste, tú me distes el dinero para decorarlo, realmente me parece que el pent-house es más tuyo que mío además la mayor parte del tiempo lo ocupas tu, es lo justo-

-El vehículo fue un obsequio-

-Sí pero nunca me gusto los porsche, no me gustan los carros de carrera sino los carros grandes para andar con toda la familia-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque cuando estás en una relación aprendes a ceder, además tu cediste cuando te pedí que nos fuéramos de viaje Aruba, sé que no te gusta la playa y accediste a ir por mi-

-¿Te distes cuenta?-

-Nos conocemos Clow, sabemos lo que nos gusta o no y sin embargo hemos callado algunas cosas que no nos gusta y hemos cedido y creo que eso nos ha fortalecido como pareja, sin embargo ahora ya estamos en otra fase-

-Creo que te exigí demasiado-

-Es normal cuando uno está en pareja, tiene ciertas expectativas-

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-

-Darme un descanso ya entregue la…..

-Sobre eso, creo que me excedí no tienes porque...como te digo ...mmm!... podemos mantener una relación sana a nivel profesional no debes irte del Hospital-

-Me voy porque quiero descansar, además no quiero que regresemos porque va ser un circulo vicioso, Clow tu eres un hombre con cualidades que cualquier mujer valoraría, quieres un matrimonio, una familia, yo no estoy hecha para eso y lo sabes-

-Te equivocas, hemos vivido junto tres años-

-Y hemos roto como 7 veces, ¿eso no te dice algo?-

-Toda pareja tiene problemas, nosotros los hemos superado y vamos a superar esto-

-¿Entonces qué propones?-

-Démonos un tiempo para ver lo que sentimos y después hablamos ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura solo le limito a sonreír discretamente y dijo:

-Veamos que pasa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-¿Por qué te escondes hija?-

-No se como Tomoyo puede sonreír de esa manera, esto de las fiestas infantiles son estresantes, nada de alcohol, tanto trabajo pocos regalos y tantos niños me vuelve loca-

***Risas divertidas***-Eres un caso hija, cuando tengas tus hijos…

-Los llevare al parque de diversiones o al MC Donal's que le hagan su fiesta y fin del lío, encima Tomoyo me dio una mega-lista de tareas, hasta quiso que ayudara con esas sorpresas tu sabes papá lo torpe que yo soy para cosas manuales, estoy cansada esto de ser la hermana menor me pone en desventaja, me hacen trabajar tanto y sin paga...no es justo!...-

***Risas divertidas***-Para ser una mujer que es pediatria y que le gustan los niños, no tienes nada de paciencia con ellos-

-Tengo paciencia con los niños enfermos pero con los sanos no, en serio papá dan un trabajo enorme, estoy agotada-

-¿Qué paso con Clow?-Dijo Fujitaka tratando de cambiar del tema antes que su hija se estrese más de lo que estaba.

-Nos vamos a dar un tiempo-

-Siempre he pensado que Clow es un hombre bueno y una gran persona pero no te veo compartiendo tu vida con el-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tus sentimientos por el son fuerte pero no es amor-

Sakura lo quedo mirando con interés y su padre dijo:

-Cuando uno ama, no es indiferente, pierde la compostura, tu nunca te has enamorado por eso…..

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿Alguna vez has amado de verdad?-

-Si-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro me he enamorado y desamorado muchas veces-

-Así no es como funciona, cuando amas te ves compartiendo tu vida con esa persona, pones a esa persona como tu prioridad, dime hija ¿Cuándo haz puesto a un hombre antes que tu carrera?-

Sakura miro a su padre y dijo:

-Pero mi carrera es la que paga las cuentas, no puedo…

-Vez para ti todo se traduce en dinero, así no funciona una relación-

-¿Cómo que no?, sin dinero no haces nada-

-Pero en una relación la base es el amor…..

-Padre con todo respeto eres una persona muy romántica para mi gusto, demasiado idealista, la realidad es otra-

Fujitaka la miro con interés y le dijo:

-Te he de ver enamorada…...Sentencio su padre suavemente.

***Risas divertidas***-Voy a atormentar a mis sobrinos, permiso-

Fujitaka solo sonrío tenuemente mientras veía a su hija acercarse al hijo de Rika quien la vio con horror y le dio un fuerte abrazo sin contar con los besos sonoros que le dio en la mejilla.

Sus sobrinas vieron a su tía cada una corrió a los brazo de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En el Hotel Marriot de Tokio-**

-Sea bienvenido a Japón, sus datos por favor-

-Li Shaoran, nacionalidad: China.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Pruebas que salen mal

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-Pruebas que salen mal-**

*****Tokio-Japón*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Se supone que debería estar descansando pero había algo que me molestaba profundamente, desde que conocí al "Engendro del Demonio" no había pensado en Satura Kisamato y eso era raro en mi, se supone que yo amaba a Satura y sin embargo a raíz de que el "idiota" de mi primo me trajo a una novia que no era Satura todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

Reconozco que me era difícil por no decir imposible dejar de estar pendiente de la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto, cuando ella me declaro la "guerra" de manera frontal y cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo y veo que me rasuro al ras mi cabello, me dan ganas de "ahorcarla", pero lo que dijo mi primo Eriol es verdad, desde que conocí a la Dra. Demonio inconscientemente he estado pensando en ella, no entiendo ¿Qué me hace sentir ese engendro del demonio?, mis emociones entran en conflicto pero lo que me desestabilizo por completo fue el beso, aunque como ella dice eso no fue un beso solo puso sus labios sobre los míos y sin embargo yo sentí como mi pulso se acelero y sentí mi sangre hervir, eso antes no me ha pasado y debo reconocer que me molesto de sobremanera que ella se haya ido de la Clínica dejándome botado, después de todo lo que me hizo, no sabía ¿Por qué realmente me moleste?.

No soy hombre de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, una vez lo hice y el resultado salio mal, hablo del secuestro de Satura, siempre pienso con calma muy bien lo que voy hacer, pero no me gusta quedarme con la incertidumbre.

Necesitaba verla una vez más y descubrir su lo que siento por ella es odio u otro sentimiento porque me ha vuelto loco.

Oh quizás he descubierto que soy masoquista y me gusta que ese "engendro del demonio" ponga mi vida de cabeza.

La mejor forma de salir de este estado que me molesta es hablar con el "engendro del demonio", porque no es posible que me bese y huya, ¿Qué se cree?.

La pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo la ubico en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio?.

Respuesta: Empezare buscando a su padre el Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto quien debe estar trabajando en el Hospital Central de Tokio y hasta donde sabía su hija laboraba.

Pero iba hacer esta vez las cosas con calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital Central de Tokio*****

**-Departamento de Pediatría-**

-Sakura, lamento haberte hecho venir pero como vez este niño es tu paciente y ahora entro en un cuadro crítico- Dijo el Dr. Clow Reed con calma.

-No hay problema, le dije a sus padres la última vez que hable con ellos que no lo saquen del Hospital, el niño está en la lista de trasplante necesita un pulmón, si hablamos con la Unidad de Trasplantes podemos saber en qué tiempo podríamos tener un pulmón para operar al niño-

-Me avisaron que esta tarde en el Hospital Militar dos niños fallecieron y les están haciendo los análisis respectivos es posible que tengamos el órgano mañana pasado media noche-

-Entonces me llamas, hazle todo los exámenes y yo lo opero, ¿Cómo esta su corazón?-

-Funcionando de forma excelente, el trasplante que le hiciste hace un año atrás no le ha dado problemas, pero sabíamos que lo del pulmón se le iba complicar-

-Los padres son los responsables si el niño hubiera estado internado lo hubiéramos controlado-

-Lo se pero ellos no querían que su niño pasara todo el tiempo en el hospital, mira nos hemos tardado casi 6 meses en conseguir el órgano-

-Entiendo son sus padres, pero en este caso yo no autorice el alta porque el niño necesitaba estar controlado y mira esta a punto de colapsar, necesito ver todos sus exámenes-

-¿Vas operarlo?-

-Si-

-Entonces voy a preparar todo, gracias Sakura te debo una-Dijo Clow mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Sakura.

-Voy a Recursos Humanos, me llamas por favor-

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?-

-Voy estar ocupada-

-¿Con que?-

-Revisando las ofertas que tengo me voy a mudar de Tokio-

-¿Lo has decidido?-

-Todavía no-

-Entonces cenas conmigo y hablamos con calma-

-No prometo nada-

-Te llamare a las 7:00Pm-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Ascensor-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Espero encontrar al Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto libre, para poder hablar con el, veamos era Piso 4, creo-

Piso 1 Clic / Piso 2 Clic.- El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y Shaoran se quedo perplejo porque justo se encontró de frente con la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto.

Noto algo era una completa despistada sobre todo cuando le dijo:

-Buenos días, "bonito sombrero"-

Pensó que lo había reconocido pero noto su voz de burla cuando dijo: "Bonito sombrero" y vio que puso el piso 6, ella no lo había reconocido porque se dio la vuelta como si nada.

Pudo notar que el estilo inusual y moderno que tenía un pantalón recto corto con un jerséis de cuello alto o grueso, la blusa de seda y la extravagante bufanda y esta vez no andaba con el uniforme de cirugía o la bata médica se le veía bastante bien, de hecho la forma que ella se vestía era completamente femenina, sin contar con su maquillaje que era suave.

Se animo a decir:

-No entiendo como una doctora con doble especialización y que es una mujer "inteligente" sea una completa despistada y sea esa despistada la que tuvo la osadía de abrirme la cabeza-Dijo finalmente con reproche Shaoran mientras se acercaba sigilosamente y se puso detrás de ella manteniendo una escaza distancia de unos pocos centímetros.

Sakura que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos para variar, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada porque se mordió los labios en señal de nerviosismo, reconocería la esa voz donde fuera y se animo a decir en voz alta sin mirarlo:

-Señor Li Shaoran, solo han pasado tres días de su neurocirugía y le dieron de alta ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Shaoran aprovecho para voltearla hacia el y decirle en un tono mortal sorprendiéndole por el movimiento brusco:

-Vine a devolverle algo-

-¿Qu…- Sakura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintió que Shaoran la tomo en un gesto posesivo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el y le mordió los labios obligándole abrir la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ***Risas Malignas*** - Sin comentarios - Aunque pagaría por ver su cara *******Risas Malignas*****

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Sorpresas y más sorpresas-**

*****Tokio-Japón*****

**-En el ascensor del Hospital Central de Tokio-**

Sakura había experimentado de todo un poco en sus diferentes relaciones puntuales que había pasado hasta que finalmente tuvo una relación estable con el Dr. Clow Reed, pero en todo lo que había pasado no recuerda haber sido besada con tal pasión y ser devorada literalmente hablando, porque la forma nada delicada y posesiva que la tenía sometida por parte del Dr. Li hizo que su cerebro se desconectara.

No supo en que momento su cerebro dejo de responder y su cuerpo se dejo llevar o más bien su boca tomo iniciativa propia de responder el beso con la misma lujuria, pasión y deseo del hombre que la dejo sin habla.

Shaoran por su lado tenía otro tipo de sensación, la emoción de besar de una forma no permitida porque nunca había robados besos a la mujer que le gustaba y que el comprobó por medio de ese beso que deseaba a esa mujer, que le gustaba y que lo que sentía por ella era fuerte.

No quería reconocer que era amor, el no podía amar al "engendro del demonio", amarla significaba que su vida tranquila y sin problemas se vendría abajo y sin embargo no podía dejar de besarle, quería marcarla como suya.

El beso fue largo, ninguno de los dos cedió su dominio, era como una lucha entre sus lenguas por dominar a la otra persona, no se separaron por falta de oxigeno o porque era el momento de hacerlo, se separaron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 4 y Fujitaka vio con diversión y sorpresa la cara de su hija y al hombre que hace poco llamaba "cerebro de gusano" y ahora tenía todo su labial esparcido en sus labios y parte de la cara.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no solo era el Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto que los vio en el momento preciso sino que estaba el Dr. Clow Reed quien al notar el labial de la que era o fue su novia en la cara de un sujeto que no conocía dijo en tono lleno de reproche:

-Sakura ¿Qué significa esto?- En su preguntaba había indignación como iras.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban rojos de la vergüenza pero Sakura compuso su expresión y dijo entre susurros:

-Límpiate el rostro…Shaoran la miro con desconcierto y levanto la mirada para ver su reflejo en una de las láminas de ascensor y saco su pañuelo para limpiarse y fue cuando Sakura dijo:

-No te debo explicaciones Clow…/Ambos hombres se miraron y Sakura cometió el error de decir:

-El Dr. Li me sorprendió con el beso yo lo respondí fin de la historia, ahora si me permiten debo ir…..

-Espera un momento…...Clow iba ingresar al ascensor pero Fujitaka lo detuvo y Shaoran por precaución se puso delante de Sakura y Clow dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿El es Li Shaoran?-

-Si-Respondió el en un tono firme.

-Maldita sea …..Sakura!... ¿Ese sujeto no fue el que te mando a secuestrar y ahora viene y te besa así como si nada y tu encima le respondes, que te pasa?- Era raro verle a Clow perder la compostura pero estaba enojado.

-Cálmate Clow-Trato de contenerlo Fujitaka pero ante las iras que tuvo Clow no pudo controlarse, hizo a un lado a Fujitaka y se abalanzo sobre el hombre que tenía delante de el, a quien le dio un golpe directo a la cara, Shaoran fácilmente lo evito pero no pudo evitar que el golpe impactara contra Sakura que si bien no le toco la cara fue lo suficientemente fuerte para darle sobre el hombre de ella y lanzarla contra el vidrio del ascensor el impacto fue inmediato porque Sakura sintió un remesón que la sacudió por completo alertando a todo los hombres.

-Hija, Sakura!...

El golpe la dejo aturdida y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Si bien el tema no paso a mayores les causo un gran susto a los tres hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

-¿Hija no prefieres quedarte en observación?-Pregunto Fujitaka con preocupación después de haber hecho una revisión completa a su hija y de paso chequear a Shaoran Li, porque el noto que por su vendaje en la cabeza que había sido operado y este tipo de golpes bruscos pueden traer secuelas.

Clow por su parte estaba avergonzado sabía que Sakura estaba enojada con el y con justa razón, opto por pedir disculpas y salir del lugar.

Shaoran por su lado estaba entre avergonzado y preocupado, lo primero por haber sido causante de la situación tan incomoda, no esperaba una reacción así de quien fue el novio de Sakura, pero lo entendía probablemente el hubiera actuado de la misma forma, pero no justifico que se abalanzara sobre el sobre todo en un espacio cerrado y estaba preocupado porque Sakura quedo aturdida por el golpe y aunque no paso a mayores se sentía culpable por haberse puesto delante de ella, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando ella dijo:

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, mañana tendré un trasplante pulmonar en un niño de 12 años-

-¿Vas operar con Clow, después de lo que paso?-

-Ante todo soy una profesional, papá-

-Dra. Kinomoto-

Sakura miro a Li Shaoran con el semblante serio y el le dijo:

-Lamento el inconveniente causado-

Sakura respiro pesadamente pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario después de todo su padre estaba presente y le dio un beso a su padre y salió del lugar.

Necesitaba descansar para la operación que tendría al día siguiente, después de eso cerraría su ciclo vicioso con Clow Reed, su forma de actuar hoy fue desagradable.

Sakura solo pudo pensar para si mismo:

-Si el hubiera reaccionado así cuando el "cerebro de gusano" la secuestro y la hubiera ido a buscar a China, otra sería su historia, y con respecto al cerebro de gusano, no iba pensar en el beso que le dio, no iba pensar en el porque sencillamente no quería problemas en su vida, comprobado ella no podía estar cerca del cerebro de gusano porque siempre le pasaba algo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

Sakura había dormido un poco cuando fue notificada de una noticia nada agradable vía móvil:

-¿Cómo que murió?-

-Dra. Kinomoto, el Dr. Reed me pidió que le comunicara que la operación ya no se va llevar a cabo-

Ella frunció el ceño y decidió llamara a Clow y pregunto directamente:

-¿Qué paso con el niño?-

-Se le presento una embolia pulmonar y fue fulminante-

Sakura se quedo callada, por un segundo recordó al niño el año atrás ingreso por un problema cardiaco, ella reparo su corazón con un injerto pero luego recayó con una insuficiencia cardiaca y fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba un corazón nuevo, en ese entonces las placas no había demostrado el principio de un tumor en uno de sus tumores, cuando ella lo opero luego de tres meses de conseguir un corazón para el niño en ese momento al operarlo se dio cuenta del problema, el niño necesitaba "pulmones nuevos" se lo dijo a los padres sus expectativas de vida era corta pero si se quedaba en el hospital ellos iban a tener un mejor control hasta que accedieran al órgano, pero sus padres se empeñaron que el niño se veía bien, que no necesitaba estar en el hospital cuando podía estar en la escuela, ninguno de los dos padres tenía tiempo para atender al niño por sus continuos viajes, era gente de una buena posición económica, Sakura recordó su trato con ellos, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Clow le dijo:

-Sakura sobre lo que paso hoy, realmente necesito saber que me perdonas-

-Eh…..

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Perdona estaba recordando todo lo que pasamos con el niño…...Realmente su muerte es producto de la comodidad e irresponsabilidad de sus padres, asumo que ahora se han de estar lamentando-Dijo Sakura finalmente con indignación.

-Comparto tu idea Sakura, pero yo te estaba diciendo otra cosa, ¿Podemos vernos?-

-No, aun estoy adolorida-

-Lo siento-

-No pasa nada Clow, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí-

-Sakura, realmente lo siento, sabes que nunca te agrediría físicamente-

-Fue un accidente Clow, no pasa nada, buenas noches-

-Que descanses Sakura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

*****En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio*****

-Tía Tía….Feliz viaje!...Dijeron las sobrinas de Sakura.

Sakura se despidió de forma emotiva de su padre y hermanos prometiendo traer muchos regalos, después de todo se iba ha tomar tres semanas de vacaciones que a su criterio se las tenía bien merecidas porque no había tomado vacacione en un buen tiempo y lo iba hacer antes de empezar a trabajar en el Hospital Militar donde se había alistado para estar en el departamento de trauma, ya que iba estar en los campamentos, cada 3 años a ella le gustaba ese tipo de entrenamiento, aprendía mucho.

Planificaba estar en traumar un año para luego retomar sus "pequeños pacientes" en el Hospital de Niños de Tokio que a pesar de ser una entidad pública era una institución de primera y ella iba licitar la jefatura de pediatría porque el actual director que era amigo de ella, de hecho fue uno de sus profesores se retiraba y le ofreció el puesto y su propuesta no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

Pero ahora su objetivo era ir a la capital del mundo: New York, quería conocer la cuidad y hace tiempo lo venía posponiendo y la segunda semana iba a pasarse a la "Cancún" en México y la tercera semana regresaba a pasear a la Florida específicamente: Al parque de diversiones de Disney.

Moría por subirse a las montañas rusas y vivir toda esa adrenalina.

Lamento no poder traer a sus sobrinas pero estaban en época de exámenes.

El viaje lo pago con su liquidación del hospital por lo que uso una aerolínea comercial y volaba en primera clase como a ella le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura se sintió completamente relajada sobre todo cuando en primera clase los asientos son amplios, cómodos y la champagne ya empezaba hacer efecto, fue cuando decidió acomodarse y ver hacia la ventana y tener la vista espectacular del aeropuerto y saco un libro algo completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a leer que su hermana le recomendó:

Una selección resumida en un libro de 500 Páginas de Chistine Feehan.

La primera historia era: Juego de Sombras.

Iba a leer la biografía de la reconocida escritora californiana, cuando sintió que se sentaron a lado de ella y supuso que era otro pasajero y fue cuando le dijeron:

-Nunca me imagine que una doctora con doble especialización con el temperamento que se maneja guste de una escritora de tinte erótico-romántico, eso si que es una sorpresa-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror cuando se topo con una mirada divertida que le dijo:

-Así que nos vamos de vacaciones a los mismos lugares que casualidad!...¿Verdad?-

Sakura lo miro y frunció el ceño y pensó internamente:

_-¿Qué diablos hace el **"** **cerebro de gusano "** aquí…..._

_-_Póngase cómoda Dra. Kinomoto tenemos un largo viaje por delante ...¿ Champagne?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. THE END. -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ***Risas Malignas*** - Pagaría por ver su cara al llegar a esta parte - ***Risas Malignas***. **

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. Epílogo I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a SCC del Grupo CLAMP.**

**-Un secuestro por error-**

**-Epílogo I-**

**-¿Nuestro Final Feliz o algo parecido….-**

_Frase de Li Shaoran: _

_**-Para ser Feliz con un Engendro del Demonio debes engañarlo-**_

*****7 años después*****

**-En la escuela Seijo en Hong Kong- **

Mía y su hermano gemelo Tian Li-Kinomoto de 5 años estaban en un dilema cuando la Señorita Azura Hina les volvió a preguntar:

-Niños ¿Cuál es la historia de amor de sus padres?, todos sus compañeros han contado ¿Cómo se conocieron sus padres?...

-Eh…bueno…Es…..Mía una linda niña de cabellos castaños claros y ojos ámbar miraba con nerviosismo a su mellizo, un niño que era la replica exacta de Shaoran Li pero en lugar de ojos ámbar tenía ojos verdes como su madre Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Tian…-Pregunto con calma la profesora.

-Vera…..mi papá mando a secuestrar a mi mamá….Empezó Tian y la profesora los miro con interés y Mía continúo la historia:

-Pero, no era a mi mami a la ….que debía secuestrar sino a otra….

-¿Esperen niños ustedes están inventando….

-Es cierto!...Acotaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo con la cara completamente rojo, ellos no querían hablar del tema después de escuchar a sus compañeros hablar con alegría sobre ¿Cómo sus padres se conocieron y sus historias usuales de: -Se vieron en tal lugar, sus amigos, una y otra hermosas historias de amor normales que sus compañeros contaban...….y Tian para tratar de resumir la inusual historia de odio y amor de sus padres dijo:

-Entonces mi mamá que es de Japón vino a dar a Hong Kong y se enojo mucho….

-Mami le rompió la cabeza a papi y luego le abrió el cran…..la cabeza…..-Dijo Mía

-Si ella lo opero pero antes lo dejo pelado….porque le corto todo el cabello, mami estaba muy enojada…también se comió sus camarones….Dijo Tian y Mía dijo con pesar:

-Mami destrozo la sala del abe Hien…..

Tanto la profesora como sus compañeros de clase lo miraba con interés y diversión y Azura dijo:

-¿Su madre le abrió la cabeza a su padres?-

-Mami es doctora de niños y es muy buena doctora, ella nos cura cuando nos enfermamos, al igual que el tío Ariel-Dijo Mía

-Papi también es médico, creo... pero mami dice que es un médico falso y no se porque lo dice cuando ellos juegan entre ellos….-Dijo Tian sin malicia

-¿Juegan….-Pregunto Azura con interés y con una suave sonrisa podía descifrar fácilmente a que tipo de juegos los padres de los niños hacen…

Mía dijo:

-Si cuando mami esta en sus piernas, o se besan o los hemos visto en la mesa…en la cocina...en el piso ...en...Mía se callo y se puso a contar mentalmente en todos los lugares que había visto a su padre "Jugando", claro como niños lo que ven es dos adultos riendo, tocándose pero en si no entendieron el concepto de lo que iban hacer...

-Una vez mami estaba roja, no sé que lo hacía papi pero el dijo que estaban jugando...

Azura abrió los ojos con diversión y dijo:

-Sigamos con la historia mejor: ¿Entonces tu madre le abrió la cabeza a su padre?-

-Si…pero ante le robo algunos besos-Dijo Mía.

-Mi papi se enojo cuando mami lo dejo botado en la clin…después de la operación-Dijo Tian.

-Entonces mami se vino a Japón y papi vino detrás de ella-Dijo Mía con diversión.

-Sí y beso a mami en el ascensor…..y los vio el abe (*) Fujitaka y el novio de mi mami-

-No era su novio Tian, era el otro con el que se iba casar….

-Si ese era el tío Clow…...pero mi papi no le gusta que le digamos tío Clow, cuando el viene de visita con tía Meiling no suelta a mami...

-Haber si entiendo, ¿El hombre con que su madre se iba a casar, Los vio besándose en el ascensor de….

-El lugar donde antes trabajaba mami, también se murió alguien, pero no sabemos-

-Si lo que dice Mía es verdad, entonces mami se fue de paseo…

-No entendí-dijo la profesora y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Quién se murió?-

-Un niño que mami atendía y que iba operar con su no…..con quien se iba a casar-Dijo Tian.

-Ok, ¿Qué más paso…-Pregunto la profesora.

-Mi papi siguió a mi mami en su paseo…..-Dijo Tian

-Ya veo, entonces se enamoraron y luego se ….

-No!...Dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo y Mía dijo:

-Mami dijo que papi se pego a ella como gusano…

-Es sanjujela Mía…

***Risas divertidas****….Azura dijo en un tono suave entre risas:

-Tian es sanguijuela-

-Ese mismo, pero mi mami en ese entonces le decía un apodo…..

-Oh que lindos asumo que después de tratarse se dieron cuenta que se amaban y usaban apodos dulces como usan los enamorados-Trato de adivinar Azura y los niños la miraron con el semblante serio y fruncieron el ceño y dijeron al unisonó:

-NO!.!...eso no paso...mami odiaba a papi y le decía cerebro de gusano o doctor falso….-Dijo Mía.

-Papi al inicio detestaba a mami y le decía engedro del demonio…

-Es engendro, Tian pronuncia bien-Dijo Mía

-Si eso mismo, mi papi le decía a mi mami Engendro del demonio y cuando se enoja con ella le dice así...-Dijo Tian y Mía se río y dijo:

-Pero lo dice bajito para que no la escuche porque cuando mami se enoja da miedo!...-

-¿Entonces en ese viaje se enamoraron y …..

-NO!...…..-Dijeron ambos niños

-Esa parte no entendemos-Dijo Mía poniendo su dedito en la cara y miro a su hermano y el le dio una sonrisa algo incomoda como divertida y dijo:

-Mami siempre en su aniversalo…..

-Aniversario Tian-Dijo Mía

-Eso mismo, mami siempre dice cuando ellos cumplen años de casados que papi, le dio te tomar mucho, la….

-La embolacho o algo así…..Dijo Mía

-Mi mami dice que mi papi la engaño, le hizo tomar, no se que porque hasta ahora dicen que eso es cosa de adultos no nos cuentan..., la hizo firmar, no se que... y se casaron-Dijo Tian con los brazos abiertos al sentir alivio al contar la parte final.

Si antes Azura no estaba impresionada ahora había captado toda su atención y dijo:

-¿Su padre hizo eso?-

-Sii …..!-Dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo y Mia dijo:

-Mami cuando cumplen años juntos siempre le reclama...-

-Y papi responde siempre, pero bien que te gusto…..todo lo que hicimos, no escuche ninguna queja de tu parte-

Azura abrió los ojos con diversión y Mía dijo:

-Cada vez que le preguntamos que le hizo papi a mami, papi dice con una gran sonrisa: Jugamos….-

-Y mami le lanza lo primero que encuentra, mami da miedo!...

-Y papi le dice: que no le lance cosas porque una vez lo hizo y termino con la cabeza abierta….

Azura ahora su reía abiertamente cuando los niños se notaban incómodos de comentar esa historia y dijo:

-Necesito hablar con sus padres, niños-

-También tenemos otra historia-Dijo Tian

-¿Cuál Tian?-

-Cuando es nuestro cumpleaños y viene el abe Fujitaka y nuestros tíos de Japón, siempre mami dice algo molesta: me engañaron, ¿Cómo pudieron…

-Si mami siempre dice que papi la engaño para que se case con ella y la engaño para que no se inyecte y nos tuvo…...Esa parte no entendemos, pero siempre la dice...-Dijo Finalmente Mía con el ceño fruncido.

Azura empezó a reír divertida y dijo:

-Definitivamente voy hablar con sus padres, gracias por compartir con nosotros esa inusual historia-

Los niños se miraron nerviosamente y todos sus compañeros lo miraron de forma extraña y empezaron los murmullos.

La clase continuo y Azura dijo:

-Hitome ¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres…

-La historia de mis padres es aburrida…mejor que Mía y Tian nos cuentes de sus padres…

-Siiiii….dijeron los niños al unisonó:

-Mía, cuéntanos cuando tu mami le abrió la cabeza a tu papi…-Dijo Adam un niño de unos 6 años de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Clínica Li*****

**-En la administración-**

-Vamos hacer tres ampliaciones y una es Neurología, otra trauma y otra….

-Pediatría- Dijeron al unisonó Ariel y su cuñada Sakura, mientras ingresaban a la administración.

-¿Qué, pero cardiología…..

-Lo lamento Dr. Hume pero cardiología tiene todo un piso, yo necesito un laboratorio completo para no depender del que ustedes usan, una sala de entretenimiento para mis niños y cuatro nuevos quirófanos porque este año estamos sobresaturados con los nuevos residentes-

-Lo que dice la Dra. Li es correcto, estamos teniendo una sobredemanda tanto a nivel de pacientes como de residentes, necesitamos nuevas instalaciones-

-Doctor Li, ¿Cuál es su respuesta….

-Voy hacer un reajuste de las cifras y vamos incluir los tres departamentos…..Sakura miro a su esposo con el semblante serio y este dijo con pesar:

-Pediatría también entra en el paquete -

-Si!...-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ariel/Sakura.

Al salir los doctores de los diferentes departamentos, Shaoran beso a su esposa y dijo en reproche:

-No pueden hacer eso, de ingresar cuando estoy...-

-¿Cómo que no Shaoran, Sakura tiene razón tenemos sobre-demanda nos estamos quedando cortos en Pediatría?-

-Les dije que…

-No vamos esperar más, me has dado largas por 6 meses, o me armas un piso completo por no decir que quiero mi propio edificio o haces tus maletas y nos mudamos a Japón y le digo al Dr. Reed…..

-Ya me quedo claro el asunto Sakura, te armo el piso, no menciones a ese sujeto-

Sakura sonrío con gracia y miro Ariel y le dijo:

-Te dije que lo íbamos a conseguir-

***Risas divertidas***-Los dejo, mi esposa llega hoy con las niñas y debo ver ir al aeropuerto-

-¿Tomoyo viajo en su estado, no debe Ariel, ella...-Dijo Sakura con preocupación.

-Ella quiere que tú atiendas el parto, Sakura-

-Mi hermana sí que es necia-

-Mira quién habla …Dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba

Sakura lo miro con reproche y Ariel dijo:

-Mejor los dejo solo, Sakurita te traigo directo a Tomoyo para que la internes-

-¿Y las niñas, con quien…

-Mis padres irán con nosotros-

-Ariel trae a Tomoyo y a las niñas, yo los voy esperar aquí-

-Luego que terminemos de almorzar-Dijo Shoaran mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Listo, entonces estoy de regreso en unas tres horas no más-

Al salir Ariel, Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Estas preocupada por Tomoyo y el bebe?-

-Un poco, mi hermana siempre ha sido delicada con los embarazos-

-¿Recuerdas el nuestro?-Dijo Shaoran con diversión,

-¿Qué parte: Cuando te pusiste de acuerdo con mi hermana para que me cambien la inyección para prevenir embarazos por vitaminas o cuando se me rompió la fuente en el avión...-

***Risas divertidas***-Todo un drama!...

Sakura iba acotar algo con reproche cuando Shaoran vio su móvil y dijo:

-Es de la escuela-

Sakura se alerto y dijo:

-¿Le paso algo a los niños?-

-Cálmate…Déjame…...Buenos días el Dr. Li Shaoran habla-

Luego de varios minutos Shaoran le dijo a su esposa que lo miraba con ansiedad:

-En tres días hay una reunión por la semana de la Familia y quieren que ambos vayamos a la escuela de los niños-

-Por un segundo pensé que algo pasaba…

-Tranquila a mí me paso lo mismo-Shaoran río divertido y Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa…..

-Pensé que ya se habían despertados sus genes EVIL y habían hecho alguna travesura-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¿A que te refieres con genes EVIL….

***Carcajada sonora****-Mi amor nuestros niños son tranquilos, yo pensé que tus genes endemoniados ya se había despertados….

Sakura lo miro seria y dijo con reproche:

-Me voy almorzar sola!...

-No, espera no te vayas…Sakura, espérame…

-No me hables!...

***Risas divertidas***….Vamos Sakurita no te enojes..Tengo chocolates de almendras ….

Sakura se paro por unos segundos regreso por los chocolates, se los quito a su esposo de la mano y dijo:

-Vas necesitar más que chocolate para que se me pase el enojo…

-¿Qué tal una noche candente…..

-Voy a pasar las próximas 72 horas con Tomoyo, piensa en otra cosa…..

-¿Nos vamos de viaje después de eso….

-Tenemos la escuela de los niños Shaoran…

-Ya se, iré a las reuniones de la escuela de los niños por las próximas dos semanas-

-¿Qué sean dos meses….

Shaoran la miro con diversión y dijo:

-¿Por qué será que siempre yo salgo perdiendo cuando discutimos…..

***Risas divertidas***…-Te recuerdo mi amor - Dijo Sakura mientras cerraba el ascensor y abrazo a su esposo y este le tomo de la cintura y ella acoto:

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de torturarle luego que me engañaras para que me case contigo...-

***Risas divertidas***-Y te engañe para que salgas embarazada, soy un genio!...

Sakura respondió el beso con la misma pasión y lujuria que le dio su esposo y al romper el beso dijo:

-Decidido te voy a torturar….aun estoy enojada, sigue pensando ¿Como vas hacer para que se me pase el enojo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- ***Estoy enojada*** Hoy fue un mal día perdí todo lo que había editado de mis FanFics por los cortes de luz pero actualizado Madre Virgen II y este epílogo, mañana prometo ir subiendo al menos 1CP de cada una de mis historias pero en la tarde porque las estoy reeditando. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	14. Epílogo II Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Epílogo II-**

**-Porqué cuando empezamos MAL el resultado puede ser el MEJOR-**

**-Parte I-**

_Frase de Sakura Li:_

_**-Mi felicidad empezó cuando el cerebro de gusano me enamoro.-**_

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En Hong Kong-China-**

Algo poco usual se veía en una de las clínicas que pertenecía el Grupo Li, un imponente hombre de ojos ámbar salió de la sala de reuniones prácticamente de un paso a apresurado a correr para alcanzar el ascensor y fue cuando casi se estrella con su hermano que se detuvo a dos pasos de estrellarse con él y este le dijo:

-¿Qué paso….Donde es el incendio…..

-Sakura me va matar llevo 45 minutos de retraso, pero no pensé que me iba demorar tanto tiempo en la rueda de prensa…..

Ariel le iba responder pero llego el ascensor y Shaoran ingreso a él y presiono planta baja y no dio opción a nada.

Ariel solo se ría por lo bajo, esas escenas de su hermano acelerado, llegando tarde a las reuniones de sus hijos en la escuela se estaban volviendo constantes.

No era secreto para nadie de la familia Li que cuando Sakura se enojaba Shaoran temblaba aunque por los temas de la escuela no eran sus problemas, pero a Sakura no le gustaba la impuntualidad y ella le dijo en más de una vez:

-La representante de los niños en la escuela debo ser yo.

Shaoran le contesto en aquella ocasión:

-No, el representante voy hacer yo porque yo soy el jefe aquí yo tengo mejor distribución del tiempo dado mis actividades y tu pasas a full en el quirófano, eso no se discute-

Ariel aun recuerda la cara de burla de su cuñada cuando esta le dijo:

-Yo solo tengo una cosa que hacer en todo el día, tu tienes como millón y una cosas por hacer, vamos Shaoran ser administrador del Grupo no es fácil dame a mi esta responsabilidad.

Shaoran se negó diciendo que él tenía más tiempo que ella, la realidad era otra, Ariel era el jefe del departamento de Pediatría, por lo que Sakura y el se turnaban para cubrirse y según los casos se dividía pero por lo general Sakura no operaba en la mañana porque estaba pendiente de lo que necesiten sus hijos en la escuela sobre todo los primeros días e incluso de forma periódica cuando tocaba hacer los pagos de la escuela ella aprovechaba para darle una vuelta a los niños en la mañana y hablar con sus profesores.

En pocas palabras Sakura distribuía muy bien su tiempo para atender a los niños a pesar de su trabajo tan pesado.

Pero Shaoran y Sakura como pareja eran un completo espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Shaoran hacía maromas para evitar el tráfico de la mañana que después de las 11:00Am se congestionaba en todas parte de la cuidad, en la escuela de los niños la historia era otra.

Sakura no podía estar más divertida, en el curso de sus niños eran 15 estudiante de los cuales los padres de familia la mayoría eran mujeres porque ella por lo general no trabajan a diferencia de sus esposos pero al ser una escuela privada con un estándar alto no solo de la calidad de educación sino de las familias que ingresaban a sus hijos a la escuela, Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de tratar a varias parejas, cada dos meses habían semana de integración de padres e hijos, el 1er evento del año por así decirlo era: La Familia, los profesores pidieron saber por parte de los niños que les deje saber: ¿Cómo se conocieron sus padres?, ahora la maestra invito a cada padre y madre de los niños para que cuenten su versión.

Fue una mañana interesante porque varias parejas había pasados por conflictos, sus hijos habían inventado unas historia de cuentos de hadas de sus padres pero la realidad era otra.

Sakura sonría divertida por el espectáculo porque sus hijos le decía, eso no fue lo que conto nuestro/a compañera de clase, ya había pasado 7 parejas y las 7 tenían problemas, los hombres por lo general no recordaban como conocieron a sus mujeres ni las fechas y salieron a relucir varios problemas, en pocas palabras cada pareja hizo una escena, claro por pobre hijo/a se moría de la vergüenza, Sakura tenía un espectáculo en vivo y mientras escucha con atención los reclamos de esposos/as, se dio cuenta que su matrimonio a pesar de sus creencias adversas que tenía antes sobre el matrimonio y su éxito pudo notar que el suyo en particular tenía bases solidas.

Pero reconocía claramente que si su esposo no la hubiera engañado durante sus vacaciones años atrás, ella no estaría en ese momento en esa escuela riéndose discretamente de los problemas de las demás parejas.

Fue cuando empezó a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Aproximadamente Siete Años atrás*****

**-En cierto vuelo comercial que cubría la ruta Tokio-New York.-**

Un imponente hombre de ojos ámbar ingresaba a la parte del avión donde estaba primera clase, esta clase de avión tenía dos asientos cómodos y noto como la Dra. Kinomoto primero estaba recostada y tenía una expresión relajada mientras había cerrado la ventana para que la luz no le moleste y tenía los ojos cerrados, pensó que al sentarse cerca de ella en al asiento de a lado, ella al menos iba abrir los ojos pero no hizo nada, espero varios minutos mientras observaba sus finas facciones.

La tentación de robarle un beso se hizo presente, pero quería saber hasta cuando ella no se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Recordó brevemente que el padre de la Dra. Kinomoto le dio accidentalmente la idea de abordar su mismo vuelo, ya que días atrás cuando él le dijo:

-Señor Kinomoto la razón real de mi visita a Tokio es que estoy interesado en su hija pero no sé como llegar a ella sin que nuestros encuentros terminen en algún tipo de accidente o alguna situación desagradable. ¿Me ayudaría con ella...Por favor...

Fue cuando Fujitaka le respondió con algo de diversión y le dijo:

-¿No me diga que quiere que le facilite el itinerario de viaje de mi hija para sorprenderla en avión que viaja y tomar la iniciativa de abordarla?-

Shaoran abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y dijo:

-No había pensado en eso, pero es una excelente idea.

Fujitaka río con gana y fue una conversación de varias horas, hasta que finalmente Shaoran le dijo o más le prometió que si no convencía a su hija de salir con el dejaba de llamarse Li Shaoran y entre risas y comentarios Fujitaka le dio toda la información de su hija.

Shaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos que si no fuera porque la azafata le pidió que se abroche el cinturón de seguridad él hubiera seguido divagando entonces noto que la Dra. Kinomoto había abierto la ventana para mirar la salida, luego de ver la hermosa cuidad de Tokio quedando atrás noto que saco un libro y aunque no estaba familiarizado con ese género recordó que a su anterior novia le gustaba la literatura con tinte erótico y fue cuando noto, este tipo de literatura NO parecía ser del estilo de ella y vio como miro la biografía del autor y el resumen de la obra que estaba en la contraportada del libro y la cara que puso lo dijo todo.

_-Esto va ser aburrido_.- Esa era la expresión que ella tenía.

Entonces dijo con diversión:

-Nunca me imagine que una doctora con doble especialización y con el temperamento que se maneja guste de una escritora de tinte erótico-romántico, eso sí que es una sorpresa-

Ver su cara de horror, de sorpresa no tenía precio y ella ni siquiera se animaba a verle pero al notar como se le cayó el libro de las manos tenía la certeza que internamente lo estaba llamando: Cerebro de gusano y se animo extender la mano hacia ella mientras le robaba su libro y dijo con mayor diversión:

_-_Póngase cómoda Dra. Kinomoto tenemos un largo viaje por delante ...¿ Champagne o prefiere que le devuelta el libro…...Chistine Feehan…Mmm no es mi estilo pero no puedo negar que la forma como describes sus escenas a nivel sexual son bastantes crudas…e incitantes...

Sakura ahora si estaba enojada y fue cuando se viro hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-De paseo, ¿Cree en las coincidencias….

-NO-

***Risas divertidas***-Vamos "Sakura" no tienes sentido de la diversión-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo:

-¿Ve esta línea que divide nuestros asientos haga de cuenta que es el OCEANO PACIFICO que nos separa, usted se queda de su lado y yo del mío-

***Risas divertidas***-Creo que eso no es posible porque yo también quería la ventana así que vamos a tener que compartir la vista…..Shaoran se callo al ver como Sakura cerró la ventana y lo miro con reproche.

-Devuélveme mi libr…Sakura no pudo termina la frase porque con el movimiento brusco la copa de champagne de Shaoran termino encima de ella.

El dijo en un tono entre divertido y sorprendido:

-Fue culpa tuya!...

-Sakura lo miro con reproche no dijo nada y se levanto del lugar, lo bueno de viajar ligera de equipaje es que tenía una mochila a la mano donde tenía 2 mudas de ropa para emergencia así que pidió a la azafata que le indique donde estaba el baño.

Al ingresar al baño noto que por la tela del vestido, el champagne no había sido absorbida por la tela y suspiro de alivio iba salir cuando al abrir la puerta Shaoran la detuvo de los hombros y la hizo ingresar al baño….

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando el sonrío con diversión y dijo:

-Vamos a pórtanos mal…..

-¿Qu…Un segundo beso la sorprendió de forma más lujuriosa que el que Shaoran le robo en el ascensor.

Hubiera continuado con la placentera tortura cuando la azafata toco la puerta del baño y pregunto si todo estaba bien por los ruidos que escucho y Shaoran dijo sin problema alguno:

-Si señorita mi novia se termino de limpiar la champagne que accidentalmente derramo sobre ella-

La joven Azafata no hizo mayor comentario pero les aviso que en breve iban a servir algo de picar.

Shaoran se viro hacia Sakura y esta que estaba enojada le dijo:

-No me hables y salte de aquí-

Shaoran se hizo a un lado porque ya había tenido una prueba de lo que ella era capaz y no quería atentar a su suerte.

A los pocos segundos de que Sakura saliera del baño con dirección a su asiento, Shaoran llamo a la Azafata y dijo:

-Por favor señorita ¿Recuerda al postre que le di a tener?-

-Mmm….oh Sr. Li, claro ¿Desea que se lo sirva?-

-Si por favor de ser posible antes que nos de picar-

La azafata solo movió la cabeza porque en ese momento una de sus compañeras llamo su atención.

Cuando Shaoran se sentó junto con Sakura ella lo ignoro por completo ni siquiera se miro y Shaoran le dijo:

-Hagamos las paces ¿Qué dices….

-No me hables !...

-Lastima yo pensaba compartir mi postre contigo…..

Sakura lo miro sin entender y fue cuando vio a la Azafata llevarle un poste frío que da la casualidad que era el preferido de Sakura :

Biscocho de chocolate, duraznos y crema pastelera.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le dijo a la azafata:

-Señorita por favor yo quiero el postre frío que ordenó el Señor-

-Lo siento señorita solo hay uno-

-¿Cómo que solo hay uno?-

-El Señor Li lo trajo y pidió que lo tengamos en la nevera-

Sakura miro a Shaoran con reproche y este le dijo:

-Mmmm…delicioso…Si hacemos las paces comparto mi postre contigo!...Mmmm que rico esta!...

Sakura se mordió los labios para no maldecir al hombre, la azafata sonrío nerviosa al notar la tensión en la joven pareja, supuso que eran pareja por la forma como se trataban y les dijo que regresaban en pocos minutos con la comida.

Shaoran seguía torturando a Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Hacemos las paces…..

-Primero muerta- dijo Sakura tomando una sola una copa de champagne…..

Shaoran la mío con interés y le dijo:

-No debería tomar alcohol con el estomago vacío-

Sakura no le contesto y se tomo una segunda copa de champagne, la verdad que este viaje empezaba a fastidiarla, ella quería paz y tranquilidad y ahí estaba con el cerebro de gusano, que encima se le pega como una sanguijuela, le derrama una copa de champagne encima pero lo peor de todo el se estaba comiendo a propósito el postre frío por el cual ella era capaz de matar porque le encantaba y rara vez tenía la oportunidad de comerlo porque solo su hermano Touya sabía prepararlo de la forma que a ella le gustaba y hacer que su hermano le haga ese postre era Misión Imposible Parte...Era difícil.

Lo que paso ahí fue interesante no era que Sakura estaba ebria pero alcohol con el estomago vacío fue inevitable no quedarse dormida.

Shaoran aprovecho ese momento, miro sus cosas, arreglo todo y se dispuso a dormir, en promedio tenían un 12 horas de vuelo por delante.

A mitad del tiempo de vuelo, toco servir la comida esta era más consistes y despertaron a los pasajeros y fue cuando Sakura despertó primero muriéndose de hambre porque ella se había saltado lo que picaron temprano y fue cuando noto a Shaoran durmiendo pacíficamente y decidió desquitarse, le hizo una señal a la azafata para que no lo despierte y ella saco con cuidado su maquillaje y antes de empezar sin que la azafata se diera cuenta saco un pequeño gas adormecedor solo para asegurarse que el no se despierte los próximos 20 minutos.

Entonces empezó a trabajar como una estilista profesional.

Le pinto las cejas en un tono de un lado morado con rosa y en el otro azul con verde para que resalte obviamente los colores no combinaban en el, luego tomo el delineador de ceja negro y pinto sus cejas por supuesto uniéndolas de por medio, también se ánimo para pintarle con el mismo lápiz unas series de pecas en sus mejillas bronceadas, luego puso la base y delineo sus labios con un lápiz rellenando al contorno y pintándolo con el pero no puso labial o brillo en el porqué si él se pasaba su lengua por los labios se iba dar cuenta del labial y eso no le convenía, cuando la azafata y el resto de personas de primera clase vieron lo que la joven hizo algunos la miraron con asombro y otros con diversión y ella dijo:

-No me miren así, es mi novio, se comió mi postre favorito y no me dio, ya saben lo que dice en la venganza está el gusto!...

Sakura tomo fotos de la cara de Shaoran con su nuevo look y lo despertó suavemente y le dijo:

-Señor Li es hora de la comida, por favor despierte-

-Eh….así, gracias…Por un segundo se quedo en blanco, Sakura le había despertado amablemente y tenía dos copas de champagne y le dijo:

-Hagamos las paces, aun faltan 3 horas de vuelo, estamos llegando a las 7:00Pm, buen provecho ordene por ti, espero que te guste.

La comida del avión a criterios de ambos no estuvo del toda buena, pero ambos mantuvieron un cordial trato, Shaoran esa situación se le hizo rara.

Shaoran no entendía porque los pasajeros lo veían con interés, algunos murmuraban otros se reían por lo bajo hasta que finalmente Sakura no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír divertida.

El la miro con interés y fue cuando ella dijo de pronto:

-¿Te gustan los payasos?-

-A que vien…...-Shaoran se quedo en blanco al ver su rostro lleno de maquillaje y dijo:

-Ya decía yo que esa amabilidad era de temer!...Eres un …

Shaoran movió las mano como si la quería ahorcar y Sakura empezó a reír divertida de la sitio al igual que el resto de pasajeros y Shaoran se paro y ella dijo:

-Tu empezaste…..***Risas divertidas***…..

A los pocos minutos Shaoran salió del baño con el semblante serio, los pasajeros aun los miraban a el con interés y Sakura en un tono divertido dijo:

-Debí dejarte con el maquillaje hasta que hubiéramos llegado a New York-

Shaoran iba a reclamar cuando escucho entre susurros que los pasajeros de primera clase en total eran menos de 15 personas contado con ellos decían:

-¿Serán pareja….

-Seguro son novios, recuerdas cuando éramos novios y nos pasábamos haciendo bromas…

-Son actores de algún programa de comedia….

-Yo creo que son de Cámara Escondida…

Shaoran se quedo en blanco y Sakura empezó a reír escandalosamente y dijo con diversión:

-Señores y Señoras …..Shaoran quería taparle la boca porque solo a ella se le ocurre pararse del asiento y señalarlo sabía que lo siguiente que iba decir lo iba hacer quedar mal y fue cuando dijo lo que tanto temía:

-El cerebro de gusano sentado a mi lado es nada menos que mi acosador personal …..

Los pasajeros lo quedaron mirando algunos con sorpresa, otros con curiosidad, otros pusieron una cara como que si fuera un ser despreciable y uno de los pasajeros dijo:

-Señorita un acoso es algo serio….

-Na….!...Este es un acosador de pacotilla aunque debo reconocer que esta vez si me sorprendió porque no espere verle en mi vuelo!...

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Shaoran dijo en tono lleno de reproche:

-Pero ella me causo un tumor y me opero sin mi consentimiento, casi me mata …

Sakura lo miro con una expresión divertida y dijo:

-Así no paso, además tu me secuéstrate primero fue una reacción de supervivencia….

El comentario se tomo de otra forma, el era un acosador / secuestrador y ella se había defendido, entonces uno de los pasajeros dijo en un tono serio:

-Señorita deberíamos llamar a seguridad….

-Na!...Este es un secuestrador muy malo porque no era a mí a quien iba secuestrar sino a otra novia….¿Les cuento la historia como fue…

De pronto Shaoran sintió como la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y no fue precisamente por la presión o la altura, estaba enojado porque Sakura de lo que sucedió a como conto la versión de ¿Cómo se conocieron…Pudo llegar a una simple conclusión:

-Sakura era melodramática al extremo, no solo uso ciertos efectos y sonidos especiales porque no le dio pereza hace ciertos sonidos con ciertas palabras para darle mas dramatismo a la historia sino que lo conto de tal manera que a el lo hizo quedar mal en todo y ella como la inofensiva victima, incluso cuando llego a la parte que le golpeo dijo que fue en defensa propia, tras diverso toda la historia y el poco pudo hacer para interrumpirla porque ella estaba en el pasillo relatando toda la historia a su manera y contestando las preguntas de los pasajeros que en ese momento pasaron hacer espectadores.

Incluso lo de la operación fue tan detallada con tanto dramatismo que ella quedo como la heroína que le salvo la vida a su captor en una acción noble y desinteresada.

Estaba segura que ella hubiera puesto más drama-sangre a la historia de no ser porque la voz del capitán los alerto que iba a descender, parte de la gente se quedo con ganas de seguir escuchando el resto y cuando ella se sentó a su lado el dijo:

-Esa versión que te inventaste de lo que realmente paso,... no me gusto!...

***Risas divertidas***-Ah…pero no puedes negar: ¿Que fue entretenida la nueva forma como la relate…...

-Tu….

Sakura lo miro con diversión y le dijo:

-¿….Vamos Shaoran no tienes sentido del humor…

Shaoran se quedo en blanco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella y dijo:

-¿Cómo me llamaste….

Sakura que sintió en su timbre de voz un tono de sorpresa le dijo:

-Cerebro de Gusano-

Shaoran le iba decir algo cuando sintió que el avión empezaba a descender y el no se había ajustado el cinturón de seguridad y al hacerlo vio la cara de sorpresa de Sakura al ver por la ventana y el le dijo, pasando del enojo a la curiosidad:

-¿Es la primera vez que viene a New York?-

-Si-

-Estar en NY puede ser una experiencia increíble o desastrosa dependiendo de tu guía turístico-

-Asumo que las visitas guiadas…..

-Lastima que prefieras el paquete turístico porque yo conozco la cuidad como la palma de mi mano…. Si cancelas el tour guiado puedo ser tu guía sin problema alguno…..

Mientras Sakura iba tomar sus malestar y salía al hangar dijo con diversión:

-Si guías como secuestras apuesto que termino en cualquier lado menos conociendo New York-

Shaoran se río y le dijo:

-Pues mira tu grupo de turismo….Dijo Shaoran mientras señalaba a una serie de personas mayores la mayoría en pareja.

Sakura los miro y no le dio importancia y fue cuando Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Qué clase de paquete turístico escogiste….porque si para la tercera edad dudo que los lugares que ellos vayan te guste a ti …..

-Me gusta la ruta que van a seguir la visita de museos/galerías/puntos turísticos incluso vamos a pasar un día en New Jersey …..

Shaoran la miro con interés y dijo:

-¿Y si yo te propongo una ruta alterna donde te garantizo que la vas a pasar tres veces mejor y en una semana no solo vas a conocer los mejores lugares de NY sino los verdaderos lugares de NY como andar en el tren / ir Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens y Staten Island , al barrio chino, lugares de verdad no solo los turísticos….Y esta es la mejor parte tu no vas a gastar nada y regresamos para la fecha de donde toque el segunda escala que sino me equivoco es México…

Sakura lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Captaste mi atención sigue hablando…

Shaoran sonrío internamente porque Sakura había mordido el anzuelo…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Para no hacer tan pesada la lectura lo hice en tres partes que subo de forma paralela, sigan leyendo TKS. **

**ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	15. Epílogo II Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Epílogo II-**

**-Porqué cuando empezamos MAL el resultado puede ser el MEJOR-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En New York-U.S.A-**

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Sakura con asombro,diversión pero sobre todo con terror y dijo rápidamente:

-Eso de tomar el bus ya de se me hacía raro; ¿Estamos perdidos?-

Shaoran se pego una carcajada sonora y Sakura lo miro con reproche y el le dijo luego de varios segundos hasta que paro de reír:

-No estamos perdidos, esto es el Bronx-

Sakura puso una cara de desconcierto y Shaoran le dijo con diversión:

-¿Vez esos edificios deteriorados?-

-Esos que parecen caja de fósforos- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas sonoras***….-**O M G !...**..Dijo Shaoran en perfecto ingles y lo siguiente lo dijo con toda la mala intención:

-¿Sera que la Dra. Kinomoto esperaba que la llevara a uno de los hoteles de lujos de Manhattan o te arme el paquete de lujo de tu vida…..Vamos por favor!...Eso cualquier hombre con mi estatus lo puede hacer, te dije que te llevaría conocer NY. Bien yo vivi aquí en época escolar, me mude varias veces y eso que llamas " Las cajas de fósforos " uno de esos fue mi barrio….

-¿Qué…..

-Mira…

-Hey! …..Hola….-Shaoran pego un grito en ingles nada propio de él y Sakura vio con asombro un grupo de personas de varias razas y nacionalidades se les acercaron.

Ella hablaba ingles pero no el ingles callejero y fue cuando escucho que dijo:

-Chino regresaste …..

Los saludos se repitieron una y otra vez y luego de una breve presentación de la Dra. Kinomoto, el dijo:

-¿Saben si la madrina tendrá una habitación doble o un mini-departamento para que me alquile voy a pasar unos días por acá con mi novia y necesito donde quedarme...-

-Claro ella siempre tiene lugar para ti, vamos….

Sakura iba a protestar por la presentación pero por el lugar y lo peculiar del grupo decidió quedarse callada.

Siguió a Shaoran quien la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Antes de juzgar el lugar donde nos vamos a hospedar solo te diré que es solo para descansar porque vamos a pasar todo el día fuera, te voy a mostrar la otra cara de NY, ¿Te gusta el beisbol?-

-Lo he visto pero no lo entiendo-

-Déjame ver si hay juego esta noche y te llevo al estadio de los Yankee-

-¿De quienes…

***Risas divertidas***-Eso no se pregunta!... Es un sacrilegio si preguntas: ¿Quiénes son los Yankee…Te linchan!...Vamos que será divertido...

Después de llegar a donde vivía una mujer de raza negra con una vestimenta completamente exótica y de que la señora prácticamente cargara a Shaoran en sus brazos porque era fuerte,grande, gorda y de risa escandalosa le dijo:

-Tu novia es linda….ya era hora que traigas una mujer por estos lares-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Madrina tendrá una habitación para mi...

-Tengo una suite que justo me desalojaron ayer unos portorriqueños…

-Listo la tomo-

-¿Cuándo tiempo te quedas chino….

Shaoran miro a Sakura y le pregunto:

-¿Cuándo es la siguiente escala…

-México en 7 días y al regreso vamos a la Florida, al menos ese era mi plan inicial-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto, mantén la salida pero cambiamos el itinerario, te puedo llevar en 10 días, podemos tomar un vuelo interno para bajar en Huston que es el estado de TEXAS y de ahí o alquilamos un carro para bajar terrestre a la frontera con México y nos pasamos al otro lado recuerdo que en época de preparatoria me pasaba a Tamaulipas…..No recuerdo el nombre de la playa pero es increíble y luego nos regresamos no va ser más allá de tres a cuatro días….no necesitamos más...

Aunque a Sakura le parecio poco tiempo para pasar de USA a México y disfrutar de las playas mexicanas penso que la aventura no estaría mal y dijo:

-Dispón tu el tiempo que vamos estar-

-Listo…..madrina nos quedamos de tres a cuatros semanas-

-Toma la llave, ya sabes agua caliente hasta las 7:00Pm...

Mientras Sakura iba subiendo con Shaoran por el horrible ascensor que olía a Tabaco y otra sustancia fuerte que no supo identificar, Shaoran le dijo:

-Voy ordenar algo de comida y tu puedes bañarte mientras tanto ponte cómoda que yo voy organizar todo nuestro viaje sobre todo necesito ver los requisitos para pasar frontera-

-¿Conoces bien este lugar….

-Como la palma de mi mano-

Sakura se quedo callada por la confianza que el proyectaba este nuevo Shaoran era completamente diferente al que había tratado.

Al llegar a la suite no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba y sus expresiones la delato y Shaoran se pego la carcajada en su cara y le dijo:

-¿Esperabas una habitación de lujo….vamos…eso sería muy obvio, además te dije te voy a enseñar otra cara de NY…

-No he dicho nada!...Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas divertidas***-No es necesario tus expresiones te delatan-

Sakura miro la pequeña sala, la cocina-comedor, pero al llegar a la habitación noto una sola cama y le dijo:

-Oye…..hay solo una cama…

-Es solo para dormir…..

-¿Tu cabes ahí….

***Risas divertidas***-Claro, además no te voy hacer nada por todo lo que vamos hacer en el días vas llegar arrastrándote a él, ahora si quieres que seamos amigos con derechos …Me apunto!...

-Claro que no!...

***Risas divertidas****-Ok no te hare nada…..no hagas drama..

-No hago drama, tú dormirás en el sofá

-No seas mala!...

Sakura no dijo nada más porque Shaoran empezó a llamar para pedir la comida, pero hasta ahora el viaje había sido completamente interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nueva York**1 (en inglés y oficialmente, **New York City**) es la ciudad más poblada del Estado de Nueva York, de los Estados Unidos de América y la segunda aglomeración urbana del continente.

Es el centro del área metropolitana de Nueva York, la cual está entre las aglomeraciones urbanas más grandes del mundo.

Desde finales del siglo XIX es uno de los principales centros mundiales de comercio y finanzas.

Nueva York está considerada como una ciudad global dadas sus influencias a nivel mundial en los medios de comunicación,política, educación, entretenimiento y moda.

La influencia artística y cultural de la ciudad es de las más fuertes del país.

Además, en ella se encuentra la sede central de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, lo que la convierte en un importante punto de las relaciones internacionales.

La ciudad se compone de cinco boroughs (a veces traducidos como distritos o comunas) cada uno de los cuales coincide con un condado:

-Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens y Staten Island.

Con más de 8,4 millones de neoyorquinos en un área urbana de 830 kilómetros cuadrados (320 mi²), Nueva York es la segunda ciudad más densa de los Estados Unidos, detrás de Union City, Nueva Jersey, localizada cruzando el río Hudson.

La ciudad tiene muchos barrios y edificios reconocidos por todo el mundo.

Por ejemplo, la estatua de la Libertad, ubicada en la isla homónima, y la Isla de Ellis, que recibió a millones de inmigrantes que llegaban a Estados Unidos a finales del siglo XIX y comienzos del XX.

Wall Street ha sido uno de los principales centros globales de finanzas desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial y es la sede de la Bolsa de Nueva York.

La ciudad también ha concentrado a muchos de los edificios más altos del mundo, entre los que se encuentran el edificio Empire State y las torres gemelas del World Trade Center, las cuales fueron derribadas en los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001.

La ciudad también es la cuna de muchos movimientos culturales estadounidenses, como por ejemplo el renacimiento de Harlem en literatura y artes visuales, el expresionismo abstracto (también conocido como Escuela de Nueva York) en pintura, y hip hop, punk y Tin Pan Alley en música.

En 2005, se hablaban casi 170 idiomas en la ciudad, y el 36% de su población había nacido fuera de los Estados Unidos.

Con su metro en funcionamiento las 24 horas del día y el movimiento constante de tráfico y gente.

** Nueva York es conocida como «la ciudad que nunca duerme».**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir Sakura del baño luego de casi 45 minutos de haber llegado-bañado-cambiado de ropa se topo una cena que no esperaba y Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Qué deseas BIG Mac o un Premium Chicken o un Nugget son de pollo, también hay pizza y de tomar tienes para escoger entre: Soda-Vino-Cerveza?

-Ah…La cara de Sakura lo dijo todo, comida rapida para su primera noche en NY no era lo que tenía en mente pero no pudo negar que fue una cena deliciosa.

Esa cena fue el inicio de todo porque Shaoran le dejo saber a breves rasgo lo que iban hacer.

NY. Es una cuidad impresionante en todo el sentido de la palabra es como ver el mundo en un solo lugar.

Pero a Sakura lo que más le gusto es que Shaoran le arme un itinerario improvisado, él le dejo saber que en época de escuela vivía en USA e hizo la universidad en una de las ciudades cercanas antes de regresar a Hong Kong a tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, por lo que había vivido una época de su adolescencia en NY al inicio en Manhattan pero dado que se peleo con su padre, pasaba por una época de rebeldía lo dejaron sin dinero como tres meses.

Así que en vacaciones busco trabajo en la cuidad y se mando a cambiar termino en Brooklyn una zona bastante particular pero le gusto mucho y con los nuevos "amigos" se dio el lujos de conocer todo los lugares de NY después de arreglar sus diferencia con sus padres, no regreso a Manhattan sino que decido irse a vivir a cada uno de los barrios de NY se mudaba cada 3 meses durante su último año de escuela, así que conocía NY como la palma de su mano.

Sabía:

-¿Dónde ir?

-¿Qué lugares evitar?-

-Sabía cómo recorrer NY en el tren.

-Conocía los mejores y peores lugares de la cuidad.

En pocas palabras, no se limito a llevar a Sakura aquellos lugares típicos de van los turistas, esas rutas las podía cubrir en uno o dos días.

El viaje a frontera fue otra aventura, pero lo más interesante fue regresar a NY y Shaoran esta vez le mostro otros distritos de la cuidad, pero dejo la mejor parte Manhattan para el final.

Las mejores fiestas y salidas nocturnas para la última semana, por lo que las cosas se dieron de forma natural entre ellos.

Pero:** ¿Cómo engaño Shaoran a Sakura para que sea su esposa…**

Simple: **Fue un accidente no programado con todo incluido.**

El hijo de la famosa "madrina" del lugar, le llamaba así porque ser la dueña de uno de los edificios que si bien eran del estado, ella lo administro desde que lo hicieron y todos les decía así, el hijo menor de ellos se casaba y era el penúltimo día de Sakura y Shaoran en esa zona, para esto ya se había hecho amigos, en una peculiar fiesta al estilo caribeño, donde una mezclas raras de hip hop-dance - rap y algo de música latina, los novios se casaron, el alcohol predomino y dado las "mezcla" que son una bomba a la hora de combinar varios licores de varias clases.

Shaoran le dijo algo ebrio gritando al "ministro" que conocía:

-Hey faltamos nosotros!...

-Sí que se casen….! Gritaban sus amigos.

Sakura se reía de lo ebria que estaba y ella dijo:

-NO YO NO ME CASO…a eso no le HAGO…..!

-UHHH…!….Miedo Miedo Miedo..! Decían los amigos de Shaoran y el dijo:

-Si ella tiene miedo…!…..

-¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo…..Dijo ella con reproche.

-AJA…..Listo sino tienes miedo cásate conmigo aquí y ahora….

-VA…-Sakura estaba ebria, Shaoran en ese momento de pronto el alcohol se deshizo en su sangre y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Te vas a casar conmigo aquí y ahora….mira que conmigo NO HAY DIVORCIO!...Grito Shaoran

Sakura río escandalosamente y dijo:

-¿Ahora quien tiene miedo…-Dijo ella en son de burla.

-Hey tu novia te está desafiando….

Todo paso tan rápido porque Shaoran se encargo de hablar con el ministro que de paso era su amigo y estaba también ebrio y con la fama que tenía Shaoran, un hombre que siempre cumple todo lo que promete y cuando él decía vamos hacerlo, lo hacía.

El ministro no tuvo problema en casarlos.

Se supone que al día siguiente el iba a pagar la licencia, los anillos nadie supo de donde los sacaron pero eran un modelo muy particular que le dieron en ese momento.

Fue una boda "COHETE" …porque no hubieron las palabras clásicas sino:

Muy bien ¿Cómo se llaman….Dijo el ministro algo ebrio.

-Este de aquí le digo….."Cerebro de Gusano…

-Tenías que decir eso…..Engendro del demonio!...Dijo Shaoran en señal de reproche y sus amigos y personas del lugar se reían.

-Bien entonces Cerebro de Gusano y Engendro del…..Hija ...NO vas por mal camino…..¿Por el demonio... conviértete...

-Cállese y cásenos….lo que sea que usted es...

***Risas/carcajadas/burlas***Escandalosas de la gente del lugar.

El ministro la miro con interés y le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Oye…..seguro que te quieres casar con ella…esta mujer es brava…

***Risas divertidas***-Si lo sé…pero creo que soy masoquista…

-¿Qué dijiste…A Sakura ya le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol y fue cuando el ministro dijo:

-Marido y mujer, bésense…..pero antes firmen el acta y ponga sus verdaderos nombres.

Fue una boda peculiar pero lo que vino después fue mejor porque Shaoran hizo uso de sus derechos conyugales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

La suite era un completo caos, prendas de vestir esparcidas por el piso, ellos nunca llegaron a la cama.

Pero fue obvio lo que paso cuando en cierto sofá de una forma extraña, por la pose en cómo estaban entre lazados la joven pareja de esposos mientras estaban completamente desnudos.

El primero en despertar con el fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca fue Shaoran quien era un cheque en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente.

Pero al ver a la hermosa mujer encima suyo sonrío como tonto y fue cuando un flash rápido de lo que paso por su mente y dijo entre susurros:

-Ella me va matar!...

Claro que no le dijo nada de lo paso sino hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Japón y le dijo:

-Se que nuestro arreglo era: Hacer una tregua parcial por el viaje y luego yo a China y tu a Japón-

-Aja…..Por cierto cerramos el viaje con broche de oro-Río ella con gracia.

-Ah….si sobre eso…..

-¿Qué pasa…

Mientras que esperaban que la azafata diga que podían salir del avión el le dijo finalmente:

-Te tengo que mostrar algo, por favor no grites, no te enojes, a penas recuerdo lo que paso….

Sakura vio el contrato matrimonial con validez por tres años notariado por la embajada Japonesa en NY y dijo:

-¿NOS CASAMOS….CUANDO NOS CASAMOS …COMO PASO ESTO…..!...EN QUE MOMENTO!...

-Te dije que no grites!...-Dijo Shaoran con reproche, mientras los pasajeros lo miraban con asombro.

-Señores pueden bajar…Sakura/Shaoran se quedaron hasta el final y ella dijo:

-¿Y ahora que hacemos…

-Opción 1.- ¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo a Hong Kong o me quedo en Japón y lo intentamos a ver que tal nos va….El sexo entre nosotros fue magistral así que puede funcionar…

-Opción 2.- Cada uno por su lado, podemos ser amigos, mantener una relación abierta y cuando llegue el….

Sakura con la segunda opción ya se estaba enojando así que no lo pensó dos veces y con la cartera le dio en la cabeza y le dijo:

-El matrimonio no es un juego de opciones, no decidas por mi-

-AUCH!...Eso dolió…-

Sakura recordó su operación semanas atrás y lo miro con interés y dijo:

-¿En serio te dolió, sientes alguna pulsada o algo similar…...

-No, si lo comparamos con la estatuilla con la que me golpeaste, no me dolió…..

***Risas nerviosas***

Sakura se quedo en silencio por varios minutos y dijo:

-Bueno siempre he pensado que si quieres matar el amor, cásate….pero como eso no hay entre nosotros puede funcionar…

-¿Lo quieres intentar….

-Que mas me queda!...

-Oye…..no te estoy obligando a …

-Lo que digo es que si no lo intentamos siempre me voy a quedar con la duda, de : ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…..intentémonos a ver que tal nos va pero si me eres infiel te arrastro!...

***Risas nerviosas***…-Siempre y cuando tu cumplas con tus obligaciones conyugales…..Shaoran se callo al ver la mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Como el viaje de Sakura se había extendido una semana más, solo su padre pudo ir al aeropuerto y fue cuando Sakura al verle dijo a su "nuevo esposo", entre susurros:

-¿No tenemos anillos de matrimonio…..

-No te van a gustar …..

-¿Porq…...Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a reír y vio la cara sonrojada de su esposo.

-Que anillos tan horrible!...Tienes un..

-Ni se ocurra decir que tengo un pésimo gusto, me los dieron uno de los chicos…estamos tan ebrios que no me di cuenta de revisarlos…..

***Carcajadas sonoras***

-Supongo que yo soy la tuerca y tu el ….***Risas divertidas***…..

-No pienso usar esto!...

-Pues no tenemos más….póntelo.!...

-Que no…..Fujitaka se iba acercando a ella y escucho cuando su hija dijo:

-Tu esposa te ordena que te lo pongas AHORA!...

-¿Esposa….Pregunto su padre con asombro y Shaoran lo miro con algo de pena y dijo:

-Podemos explicarle…..

-Papi mira nuestros anillos de matrimonio, están horribles!... Shaoran los escogió-Dijo ella con diversión y dramatismo.

-Yo no escogí eso!...

Fujitaka los miro sin entender hasta que vio los horribles anillos que ambos tenía y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Que hicieron...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese fue el inicio de una vida marital interesante.

Eran dos completos extraños en un matrimonio no planificado.

**-¿Qué podía salir mal…...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Sigan leyendo la parte final del Epílogo la subo de forma paralela. Tks. **

**ATT Sake's Evil22**


	16. Epílogo II Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Un secuestro por error -**

**-Epílogo II-**

**-Porqué cuando empezamos MAL el resultado puede ser el MEJOR-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****En Japón y en Hong Kong*****

-¿Qué ella hizo que….Pregunta que se hacía con asombro la Familia Kinomoto en Japón.

-¿Qué él hizo que….Pregunta que se hacía con asombro la Familia Li en Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Independientemente del drama que se habían armado en ambas familias.

En un centro comercial al norte de Tokio.

Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que viera el catalogo de anillos para escoger un modelo más acorde con ellos y Sakura le dijo:

-Bromeas deberíamos quedarnos con este modelo…es….ORGINAL!...

Shaoran la miro con reproche al ver el anillo en su mano y dijo:

-No seas mala…..vamos Sakurita te daré cualquier cosa pero cambiemos los anillos…

***Risas divertidas***…Están horribles pero Originales…¿Qué me das a cambio…..

-¿Qué tal …..Si planificamos nuestra luna de miel, si tú deseas puedes escoger el lugar…..

-Me gusto como tú planificaste nuestro viaje, acepto sugerencias….

-Tour Europa es trillado…..

-Oye tu…..no conozco toda Europa y eso por los congresos…

-¿No has tomado vacaciones…..

-No esta fue la primera vez….

-Entonces que tal recorrer Europa en tren es una ruta impresionante-

-Si tú la planificas por mí no hay problema-

-Pero no va ser un mes va ser más tiempo…..

-¿Cuánto….

-De tres a cuatro meses….

Sakura lo miro con diversión y dijo:

-¿Y el trabajo…

-Oye nunca has tomado vacaciones y apenas recuerdo nuestra boda por no decir que no me acuerdo de nada, además debimos haber tomados fotos…..

-Yo tome desde mi móvil….Pero fueron unas pocas. no de nosotros juntos...-Dijo Sakura con una mueca

-Vez….además no merecemos un buen viaje de luna de miel….-Dijo Shaoran mientras le dio un sugestivo beso a su esposa y al romper el beso, ella dijo:

-¿Quién va pagar ese viaje…..porque yo obvio no tengo dinero….Me declaro en Quiebra!...

***Risas divertidas***-Eso no es problema, además ahora tienes dinero…

-¿Cómo así….

-Tú sí que eres despistada, tu sexy y apuesto esposo viene con fortuna incluida…

Sakura empezó a reír divertida con lo de: Sexy y apuesto esposo…-Aunque era cierto-...y dijo:

-OK sexy y apuesto esposo, ¿Por dónde empezamos…

-ESPAÑA!...

-¿Hablas español?-

-No pero con el ingles nos entiende todos en Europa…

Sakura empezó a reír divertida y el dijo con curiosidad:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu estas tan loco como yo…..

-¿Perdón…..Dijo Shaoran en un tono fingido de indignación.

Sakura iba decir algo cuando su móvil y el de su nuevo esposo sonó al mismo tiempo y dijo:

-Mi padre-Dijo Sakura

-¿Qué raro…. A mí en cambio me llaman de Hong Kong…...

Después de hablar por varios minutos y cerrar ambas llamadas por separados Sakura y Shaoran se miraba con diversión y ella dijo:

-Me sangran los oídos, Tomoyo me grito por haberme casado a lo loco, Touya está furioso porque me case ebria, mi papá nos invito a cenar pero le dije que teníamos planes que después de la luna de miel hablamos-

***Risas nerviosas***-Mi padre me abrió un expediente para que me analice, mi madre se enojo porque hice algo que no va acorde a la Familia Li, me dijo retrocedimos a la época de rebelde sin causa... Ariel dijo que si el golpe me volvió loco, hasta Wei me hablo. ***Risas nerviosas***

-Yo propongo que nos vayamos de Luna de Miel y luego los enfrentamos….

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo….

Luego de escoger los anillos, ambos hicieron planes y solo se limitaron a pasarles un mensaje a sus familiares:

-_Hablamos después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel ATT S&S Li. _

El revuelo que causo el mensaje no fue nada al reproche y regaño que le hicieron sus familiares por separado y en conjunto luego que regresaran de su luna de miel.

Exactamente a los 3 meses, que se perdieron sin dar noticia alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al poco tiempo se mudaron juntos en un pent-house de Hong Kong.

Sakura se integro al departamento de Pediatría.

Ariel fue su jefe inmediato, como la relación de los Li con los Kinomoto se dio de forma natural entre viajes de ir y venir de Japón a Hong Kong y viceversa, se dio un trato natural entre Ariel y Tomoyo, hizo que ambos se enamoraran y terminaron en matrimonio, pero en uno completamente normal.

Aunque Ariel no estuvo exentas de las amenazas de su cuñada: Sakura y su futuro cuñado Touya.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Ariel se mudo a Japón por un tiempo y recibió de parte de Clow la propuesta de trabajar en el lugar de Sakura en el hospital.

Clow Reed se involucro con Meiling, la mejor amiga de Sakura, fue una sorpresas para todo su compromiso, Sakura fue la madrina de honor, los felicito y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Shaoran a pesar de haber arreglado sus diferencias con Clow siempre se miraban entre cejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahora: ¿Cómo Sakura salió embarazada …**

El día que Tomoyo la iba inyectar, Shaoran la intercepto y le dijo:

-Si te pido un favor lo harías-

Tomoyo lo miro con interés y le dijo:

-¿Qué será…..

-¿Esa inyección es la que se pone mi esposa para no concebir cierto...

-Si- Dijo Tomoyo con interés.

-¿Cada cuando tiempo la inyectas…

-Cada 6 meses-

-Si la cambias la inyección por una de vitaminas; ¿Crees que se de cuentas….

***Risas divertidas***-¿Quieres que engañe a mi hermana

-Quiero tener un bebe con ella, pero no sé: ¿Cómo planteárselo… ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema…

-¿Por qué no lo haces…..

-Lo iba hacer pero en eso tus hijas rompieron la mesa de centro y dijo: NIÑOS!...son unos demonios…..cancelado la maternidad conmigo…..!

-Sakura siempre dice eso cuando se enoja pero ella adora a los niños-

-A los enfermos porque a los sanos no le tiene paciencia…

-Mmmm…Pero me voy a meter en problemas….

-Por favor, hare lo que tu quiera….

-Cuídame a las niñas por dos semanas-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Ariel y yo queremos tomar un tour pero no tenemos tiempo y no sabemos con quien dejar a las niñas y no puedo ahora porque Touya y Rika están de viaje….y Sakura ***Risas nerviosas***…..

-Listo yo me encargo…

-Lo vas hacer…

-Claro pero eso significa que a ella le tomara embarazarse de 3 a 15 meses en ese promedio estimo…..

-¿Tanto….

-Es que su ciclo se debe regular normalmente-

-Entiendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-¿Qué raro, esta vez no me dolió tanto la inyección?-

-A lo mejor ya estas acostumbrada al dolor-

-Lo dudo Tomoyo, espero que no te hayas equivocado de inyección….

***Risas nerviosas***…-Sakurita…¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso….

-Es un decir…No te hagas drama !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos meses después*****

Sakura estuvo mal por casi dos semanas y no entendía: ¿Porque** ….**

Pero sus mareos y arqueadas que le daban al sentir ciertos aromas la tenían fastidiada, no sabía : ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?, prefirio no comentar el tema sino hacerse todo los análisis para estar segura.

Pero un día se despertó en la madrugada y fue a la cocina y de pronto ahí estaba ella comiendo tomate crudo con limón, sal y una pizca de aceite y fue cuando al tercer tomate se dijo así mismo:

-ANTOJOS….¿Com…...LI SHAORAN!...

Shaoran que estaba en el quinto sueño con ese grito de su esposa se levanto abruptamente y se cayo al piso y corrió a la cocina como estaba y dijo:

-¿Qué paso….El venía con un bate de beisbol y Sakura lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-ESO quiero saber yo….ESTOY EMBARAZA!...¿Como paso esto…

Eran las 3:00Am - Ella en pijama con un tomate en la mano, el cuchillo en otra y el más dormido que despierto y le dijo:

-¿Qué …..Estás segura….

Sakura no perdió tiempo en contarte todo lo que paso.

Ella era muy expresiva con todo el drama, incluso hasta estuvo a punto de pedirle a su padre que le abra el cerebro para ver que estaba mal con ella.

Shaoran suspiro con resignación y pregunto:

-¿Te parece mala idea que estés embarazada?-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-No es posible…Me inyec….Sakura vio la sonrisa nerviosa de su esposo y este le dijo:

-Te puedo explicar…

-TU - TOMOYO - ME ENGAÑARON!...ESTAS…

-Recuerda tu estado cálmate eso no le hace daño al bebe…..

Fue una madrugada interesante para ambos.

Al día siguiente ella comprobó su estado, un embarazo que no estaba planificado.

Fue otro drama cuando ella se entero que eran dos bebes y no unos.

Su esposo. Su Familia pero sobre todo Tomoyo se caló sus reclamos por semanas, claro eso solo duraban pocos minutos porque su hermana le daba dulces para que se calme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El embarazo de Sakura estuvo lleno de muchas sorpresas porque Sakura tuvo que disminuir sus horas de trabajo pero eso si se dedico a torturar a su esposo, porque su matrimonio a lo loco lo paso pero lo del embarazo no.

Fueron 9 meses de torturas entre antojos-reclamos-antojos por parte de Sakura hasta que nacieron los bebes porque ahí se olvido de torturar a su esposo y dedicarse a tiempo completo a los niños.

-¿Cómo torturo a Shaoran?-

-Cuatros Meses completos de abstinencia sexual, tampoco le provoco pero luego del 5to mes se desato e incluso esposo y amordazo a su esposo a la cama…Fue más traumático que placentero para Shaoran pero lo tolero todo después de todo ella decía la frase clave cuando el quería protestar:

-Tú me engañaste NO solo una VEZ sino DOS , llevo en mi vientre dos hijos tuyos así que ahora te aguantas !...

-Sakura tenía los antojos más raros, poco le importaba despertar a su esposo en la madrugada para que le vaya comprar comida o le prepare ciertas bebidas - Tomo a Shaoran como su esclavo - Sin contar cuando se iba instalar a su oficina para acosarlo.

-Se iban a pasar a la Mansión Li para seguridad de ella y sus bebes cuando nacieran estos por lo que redecoro su habitación y la de sus bebes, claro hizo que Shaoran haga todo el trabajo manual.

-Las cunas dobles se tomo 3 días para que Shaoran las armes y ella le dijo: No me gustan…La hizo pintar / desarmar / volver amar…..en esos momentos Shaoran quería retroceder el tiempo y decirle al ministro ese que no los case.

-A Tomoyo la torturo con los dulces, la obligo que le prepare sus dulces favoritos, cuando ella regresaba a Hong Kong.

Sakura se las ingenio para estresar a todos indirectamente porque estaba a punto de agotar la paciencia de Shaoran.

Ariel se compadecía de su hermano pero él se lo busco por lo que no se metió ya bastante malo era soportar el mal humor de su cuñada a ratos cuando estaba en la clínica cada vez que se veía con el vientre grande y sobre todo cuando llego el momento que ella no debía operar.

-La peor parte era cuando ella quería ir de compras, como nada le quedaba por su estado, Shaoran tuvo que soportar sus reproches en las tiendas por último mandaba hacer los vestidos a la medida.

Fue un embarazo estresante a la larga para todos, Sakura ratifico porque su esposo la llamaba:

-Engendro del Demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Shaoran miro con horror el reloj tenía 1 hora y 20 minutos de retraso y fue cuando vio a sus hijos quienes venían corriendo hacia el.

Noto la sonrisa divertida de su esposa y se acerco con recelo a ella y dijo:

-Trate de estar a tiempo…

-De lo que te perdiste…..Hola mi amor - Luego de un suave beso en los labios- Nadia propio de su esposa cuando el llegaba tarde alguna de sus citas, Sharon la miro con recelo porque ella estaba de muy buen humor y con el retraso que el tenía, Shaoran dijo con cierta cautela:

-¿No estás enojada….

-Amor pero si tenía la rueda de prensa…..

-¿Amor….De cuando acá eres tan cariñosa cuando tengo un retraso…..

-¿Quién te entiende si me enojo te estresas y si no también….Hombres!...

Shaoran miro la cara divertida de sus hijos y como en ese momento la profesora llamo la atención de Sakura, el se inclino hacia sus hijos y pregunto:

-Su madre está actuando extraño, ¿Paso algo en mi ausencia…..

-No mami ha estado feliz-Dijo Mia…..

-Pero …..

-¿Qué pasa Tian….

-Mami miraba a los padres de nuestros compañeros y se reía sola….

Shaoran abrió los ojos en señal de horror y Mía dijo:

-Mami siempre se enoja cuando llegas tardes-

-Mami te va hacer algo….Dijo Tian con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando Sakura venía con una sonrisa divertida y miro a Shaoran quien se sobresalto tomando a la mano de sus hijos uno de cada lado y los tres la miraba con interés y ella dijo:

-¿Qué les pasa….

Shaoran la miro tratando de descifrar: ¿Por qué estaba de tan buen humor?.

Mía miro a su madre y dijo con algo de nerviosismo:

-Mami, estas de buen humor….

-Claro ha sido un día divertido….

Tian miro a su padre y sintió pena por el y le dijo a su madre:

-Mami no le hagas nada a papi, la venganza no es buena, el abuelo dice…

-¿Qué…Tian de donde sacaste eso…..

-Tú siempre te enojas cuando papi llega tarde y hoy esta feliz…y luego susurro bajito hacia ella:

-¿Le vas hace algo…..

***Risas divertidas***-…OMG que mal concepto tienen de mi…, chicos la profesora me pregunto: ¿Si los dejaremos ir al viaje que van organizar para el acuario?.

-¿Mami, nos dejaras ir…-Pregunto Mía y Sakura movio la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-No me toca a mi decidir sino a su padre…..

-Eh…¿Por qué….

-Eres el representante de los niños, tienes que firmar el permiso-Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y dijo:

-¿Tu estas tramando algo….

-No-

El hubiera seguido con sus observaciones pero la profesora llamo su atención porque el breve receso termino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Sharon POV-**

Sakura está tramando algo lo sé. Lo siento.

**-Sakura POV-**

Si Shaoran le da permiso a los niños aprovechare el día para pasar con él, aunque no pienso decir nada ahora porque su cara de terror no tiene precio ***Risas divertidas*** me pregunto:

-¿Cómo tomara la noticia de mi nuevo embarazo…..

Mientras los niños se sentaban en medio de sus padres y empezaban escuchar las historias de las otras parejas, Sakura mostraba una suave sonrisa y a ratos una sonrisa divertida, hasta que se mordió los labios inconscientemente, esa era la señal.

Su esposo conocía muy bien sus gestos y solo pudo pensar internamente para sí.

**-Sharon POV-**

-Lo sabía, ella me va torturar…..¿Que estará tramando….!...Esta mujer me quiere ver muerto!...¿Qué hará ahora...este ...Engendro del demonio!...Pero la culpa es mía, nadie me mando a casarme con ella, yo solito me puse la soga al cuello…..

De alguna manera la mirada de reproche que sentía Sakura que su esposo le daba, era un aliciente para que ella sonría de forma divertida pero no dijo nada en ese momento.

Era divertido para ella que su esposo siempre trate de adivinar sus planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

La cara de Shaoran al saber la noticia….-O.O-

Ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa.

Boca abierta en señal de que literalmente no sabía cómo responder.

En una mano una copa derramada de champagne.

En la otra mano nada porque la botella estaba en el piso.

El silencio fue abrumador y vio como Sakura iba por la tercera rebana de pizza y el dijo finalmente:

-¿Tu estas…..

-E"#m aoima %Zawes….

-¿Qué…No hables con la boca llena…!…..

-Embarazada!...Tengo tres semanas de gestación.

Sakura se paró de la silla y dijo:

-Tomare Jugo de UVA porque alcohol no debo probar…

Shaoran vio a su esposa salir de la sala con una tranquilidad impresionante y fue cuando dio el grito de su vida y dijo con reproche:

-SAKURA LI…..TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!...ME pase días pensando: ¿Cómo me ibas a torturar …..y me sales con esto…VEN ACA…..SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA!...

Pero como siguió ese reclamo - ese nuevo embarazo…..Eso ya fue otra historia…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Final de los Epílogos-**

**-El Final de Un secuestro por error-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.-***Risas divertidas***…No fue final abierto así que no pueden quedarse de que los deje con ganas. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Odio las excusas - Estoy indispuesta de saluda : Garganta infectada por una bacteria y me han recetado: Benzetacil - Buprex - Bucotricina - Amoxicilina+Acido Clavulánico y por no ir al médico a tiempo me han dado el regaño de mi vida . **

**Se supone que debo estar en reposo pero como ya me siento un poco mejor tenía que subir esta parte que me faltaba. **

**Actualizo mis historias estimo en menos de una semana. Varios CP a la vez. **

**6.- A pesar de lo "moribunda que estoy" - Si ante todo el drama ***Risas***-Les actualice el Album de Foto de los Epílogos en mi Facebook- Le invito a que ingrese sobre todo para que vean los "anillos iniciales" que tuvieron Shaoran/Sakura y por supuesto el departamento donde se hospedaron.**

** También subí fotos del Bronx **

**7.- No voy abrir más historias, me voy a dedicar a terminas las que empecé, por lo que no se preocupen, toda historia que abrí la termino. Promesa EVIL!...**

**8.- La información de NY la baje de Wikipedia y del Internet. Publicare los link en mi perfil del Facebook. **

**Estamos en contacto.**

** ATT Sake's Evil22. **


	17. CP Extra N1

**[N/A].- ****Advertencia****.- **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje soez completo, violencia, escenas explicitas de sexo, es para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados.

Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. La advertencia de aplica al siguiente extra. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**[UN SECUESTRO POR ERROR] **

**CP. Extra N°1: El dulce sabor de la venganza. **

—…¿Y bien?—Preguntó con malestar un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar a su esposa, mientras sus pequeños hijos tenían sus orejitas pegadas a la puerta de su habitación y sonreían con nerviosismo.

Del otro lado, la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color castaño, sin prisa alguna se quitó el sujetador del cabello y tomó su cepillo para empezar con una de sus « inusuales rutina de belleza », cepillar su cabello cien veces.

Su esposo la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero eran momentos como estos que la sonrisa impregnada de malicia en su rostro, le hacían hervir la sangre a tal punto que literalmente hablando la quería ahorcar.

Finalmente Sakura dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de cepillar su cabello:

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿No eras tú…el ilusionado con tener otro bebe?

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, porque se estremeció al recordar los estresantes momentos que tuvo que pasar durante el primer embarazo de su esposa, sin contar con lo insoportable que se puso y dijo sin pensar:

—Lo hiciste a propósito…—él no estaba preguntando, él estaba afirmando lo obvio y su esposa contestó con rapidez en un tono fingido, que denotaba que lejos de estar lastimada por su comentario, se divertía acosta de él:

—Me siento profundamente decepcionada de tu respuesta…

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos pero antes de protestar, pero sus hijos ingresaron a la habitación y Mía preguntó con nerviosismo:

—¿Vamos a tener un hermanito?

Sakura esta vez dejo el drama de lado y de paso su cepillo, entonces extendió sus brazos hacia sus hermosos hijos y afirmó con diversión:

—Mamá les va dar un hermanito…¿están felices niños?

—¡Siiii!—Señalaron los gemelos sin problema alguno, mientras Tian miró a su padre y preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Papi, no estás feliz por…

Shaoran se dio cuenta de su error y cambió inmediatamente su expresión, cuando tomo a su niño en brazos y no dejó que hiciera la pregunta por completo, entonces le dijo con suavidad:

—Papá está feliz, tan solo que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Eso es cierto papi?—Preguntó Mía con curiosidad, pero antes de responder Sakura le interrumpió y dijo para su conveniencia:

—Papi está tan feliz…pero tan feliz, que va comprar una pizza extra-suprema y de paso nos va traer helado…su futuro hijo o hija quiere comer helado de ron con pasas con una capa extra de chocolate.

—¡Siiiiii!...¡Pizza y helado!...—ante la emoción que mostraban los niños, Shaoran dijo miraron a su esposa:

—¿No es un poco pronto para los antojos?

—¿Quién hablo de antojos? Tu esposa e hijos tienen hambre…¡Aliméntanos!—Ante esa ordén tan primitiva que uso Sakura, al hacer una voz gruesa tipo « mujer de las cavernas pero en la época moderna », Shaoran suspiró con pesar, podía llamar a pedir a domicilio pero sabía que su esposa iba salir con algo de último momento y aprovechando que tenía el día libre y no debían ir a trabajar dijo con rapidez:

—Propongo que salgamos a comer fuera, así si desean algo adicional lo pueden pedir en el momento.

Sakura miró a sus hijos y les preguntó con diversión—: ¿Niños desean salir?

—¡Siiii!...¿Mami, podemos ir al parque de diversiones?—Preguntó Mía con ilusión y Tian dijo con diversión:

—Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa.

—¡No!—Contestó Shaoran sin vacilar y antes que sus hijos protestaran afirmó—: Ustedes se demoran en comer, dejemos lo del parque de diversiones para otra salida, pero recuerden en el estado de su madre, ella no puede subirte a ciertos juegos.

Sakura lejos de ayudar a su esposo, señalo con calma:

—Pero tú puedes subir con los niños a los juegos, yo los espero abajo y luego podemos ir a comer…no veo el problema en invertir el ordén de las cosas.

Si algo odiaba Shaoran era ir al parque de diversiones, porque lejos de divertirse siempre terminaba estropeado por estar estresado cuidando a sus hijos y andar detrás de ellos no era fácil y peor se ponía la cosa, cuando sus sobrinos, los hijos de su hermano o su cuñado se juntaba con sus pequeños hijos, esos paseos nunca terminaban bien para él, entonces haciendo uso de su último recuso negocio son sus hijos al decirle con suavidad:

—Si no vamos al parque de diversión hoy, prometo llevarlos a Tokio en tres semanas y vamos a visitar Disney-Tokio…¿qué dicen?

Luego de varios, explicar los pros y contras de esos paseos familiares y por supuesto Shaoran terminar exhaustó al negociar con sus pequeños hijos, Sakura dijo con diversión:

—Vaya Dr. Li…estoy impresionada, es la primera vez que les ganas a tus hijos.

Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada y le preguntó con reproche:

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

Sakura no se privó de reír abiertamente, cuando se acerco peligrosamente a él haciéndole retroceder y al caer sobre la cama, ella se sentó encima de él y le dijo en un tono sugerente:

—Es más divertido verte lidiar con esto…te convertiste en un excelente padre. ¡Felicitaciones mi amor!—Comentó ella en un tono sugestivo.

Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna cuando hundió su cabeza sobre su pecho y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿En qué momento te embaracé?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras por varios minutos y finalmente se animó a decir con suavidad después de responder el suave beso de su esposo, pero no lo profundizo porque sabían que no iban debían seguir con aquellas caricias, ya que en cuestión de minutos sus niños regresaría:

—Creo…en el cumpleaños de « Ariel y su hijo ».

Shaoran no pudo evitar recordar con una sonrisa que paso de picara a bochornosa, como la mansión Li se vistió de gala, porque se hizo una doble fiesta debido al cumpleaños de su hermano y de su hijo mayor, recordaba la cara de asombro de su suegro cuando accidentalmente los encontró en uno de los baños del primer piso de la mansión Li, Shaoran catalogó el momento como uno de los peores de su vida, entonces Sakura al ver el rostro sonrojado de su esposo, rompió a reír a carcajadas, se puso de pie para continuar ríendo, sin duda recordar la escena en que fuerón encontrados « infraganti » por su padre, era hilarante.

Shaoran se contagió de su risa y dijo sin pensar:

—Cada vez que veo a mi suegro a la cara, me da vergüenza.

—…vamos papá no vio nada—. Mintió Sakura con facilidad para hacer que el momento no fuera tan incomodo para su esposo.

Shaoran entre cerro los ojos y exclamó con reproche:

—¡Mierda! Tu padre me encontró con los pantalones y mi bóxer en el piso, sin contar con tus bragas en mi mano…

Sakura está vez no pudo contener las risas, porque rara vez escuchaba a su esposo expresarse de esa forma y dijo con diversión:

—¡Tienes razón! Si nos vio.

—…después de eso me miraba como si fuera un maldito pervertido que se aprovecho de su hija…diablos y eres mi esposa, no quiero pensar cómo hubiera reaccionado sino lo fueras.

Sakura dejó de reír y le dijo con una extraña seriedad que solo duró un segundo:

—Te hubiera masacrado…es más, me atrevo afirmar que hubiera ido por Touya.

Ante ese comentario, Shaoran se animó a preguntar con interés:

—¿Alguna vez tu padre encontró a tu hermana o a ti en una situación parecida?

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo, mientras su esposo la miró con atención y le preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sakura está vez empezó a reír abiertamente, cuando dijo sin pensar:

—No era sexo aclaró, mi hermanaTomoyo tenía la salida con su primer novio y yo se supone que tenía que vigilar que no vengan ni mi padre ni mi hermano, para que ellos tuvieran una « cita normal »

—¿Qué paso?

—Me quede dormida en el jardín de mi casa y mi padre había llegado…bueno, encontró a mi hermana besando con su « novio » y se armo un lío.

—¡WOW! Eres realmente mala para hacer de Cupido...« mi amor »

—¡¿Qué?! Estaba en exámenes, completamente agotaba y Tomoyo me pone en esas cosas, peor fue cuando Touya llegó a los dos o tres minutos…pobre chico, creo que hasta se cambio de ciudad.

Shaoran iba decir algo entre risas, pero sus niños ya estaban listos y para variar ingresaron al cuarto de sus padres, haciendo un gran alboroto.

* * *

A pesar de que el tema quedo ahí, la pareja se dispuso a pasar una tarde amena con sus pequeños hijos, pocas veces podían hacerlo dado lo extenuante de su trabajo, entonces Shaoran le dijo a su esposa al darle las llaves del carro para que acomode a sus hijos en el asiento de la parte posterior:

—Avisaré a mis padres de las novedades de tu embarazo, para que llamen a mi suegro, así nos reunimos con la familia cuando viajemos a Tokio.

—Sabes Shaoran, deberíamos extender nuestro viaje.

Shaoran la miró con interés y antes de marcar a su padre, preguntó de forma directa:

—¿Quieres vivir en Tokio?

—¡No! Lo que quiero es que extendamos nuestro viaje por una semana más, así les muestro a nuestros hijos la cuidad y de paso los llevo al hospital donde trabaje.

—¡Es una excelente idea!...Déjame hablar con mi padre y nos organizamos.

Sakura dejo que su esposo, hablé con Hien para que difunda la noticia de su embarazo y se centró en sus niños, Mía le preguntó:

—¿Mami nos vamos a quedar más tiempo en Japón?

—¿No querían conocer dónde mami trabajo durante mucho tiempo?

—¡Siiii!...—Tian miró a su madre y le preguntó con suavidad:

—Mami, nos vas a llevar con el abuelo Fujitaka.

—¿Lo extrañas hijo?

—Si…cuando sea grande, quiero ser como él o como tú.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y Mía dijo:

—Yo también quiero ser como él o como tú, mami…

—¿Ambos quieren ser médicos?

—¡Siiii!...

Shaoran cerró su llamada y preguntó al ingresar al auto:

—¿De qué me perdí?

—Nuestros hijos quieren ser médicos.

—¿Así?—Preguntó con curiosidad Shaoran pero antes que su esposa contesté, Tian le dijo con firmeza:

—…Pero no un médico falso como tú, papi…sino una de verdad como mami…

Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse de la cara de reproche que le dio Shaoran a su pequeño hijo, quién lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, un gesto propio de su esposa y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué dijiste?—Antes que Tian contestara su hermana dijo sin pensar:

—…yo también pienso igual que Tian…

Shaoran miró a su esposa, quien ya tenía lágrima en sus ojos por evitar reírse en su cara para no alentar a sus niños y después de ajustar el retrovisor del auto, al notar la mirada de sus hijos sobre él, acotó con rapidez:

—Se canceló el helado para ustedes dos.

—¡Noooooooooo!...—Inmediatamente protestaron sus hijos, Sakura está vez no pudo evitar reír en voz alta y su esposo dijo entre dientes:

—Lo mismo va para usted, señora Li.

Está vez Sakura dejo de reír y dijo con una falsa seriedad que duró menos de un minuto:

—¿Perdón?

Shaoran conocía esa mirada en ella, y movió su cabeza en un gestó negativo cuando dijo exclamó con resignación:

—¡No puedo con ustedes!

Sus expresiones hicieron que sus hijos y su esposa empezaran a reír acosta de él, sin duda iba hacer una salida divertida propia de las pocas salidas que tenían en familia, pero Shaoran sabía que iba terminar metido en problemas, de una u otra forma.

Era lo usual en sus salidas familiares.

**[Fin del primer extra]**

* * *

**[Notas de la autora]**

**[1] La mayoría de los personajes son del anime/manga: SCC del Grupo CLAMP. **

**1.1 No permito hacer CLON de mi historia, si la ven por favor me avisan para reportarla. ¡Gracias! **

Sin embargo, ha sido divertido en estos días ver una copia mediocre de está desastrosa pero divertida historia que HICE años atrás en el Facebook.

« Amiga » gracias por avisarme... la mediocridad de la plagiadora me ha divertido y si desean divertirse con mis comentarios ácidamente diplomático, vean mis comentarios en el Facebook.

¡WOW! Realmente es un honor que me copien, sabía que era buena pero no tanto, Je Je Je Je…Si ante todo tengo el auto-estima alto.

Bueno; Pongámonos serios, **escritora clón** sino deseas que mis lectores te hagan pasar un mal rato, quita la historia, así nos evitamos problemas sin necesidad, no tengo problema en que me sigas copiando, pero es deplorable y una burla para tus lectores que lo sigas haciendo.

Queda en ti, es mi único mensaje porque con personas mediocres no pierdo mi tiempo sin embargo te pregunto: ¿Cómo te sentirías si pliagarán alguna de tus historias originales? ...La pregunta del billón de liras esterlinas: ¿Tienes historias originales? ¿...?

**[2] Mil disculpas por la cacografía, toda critica a mejorar es bien recibida, pero no se pueden quejar si he mejorado en cuando a mi redacción y aunque aun me falta, a mi criterio vamos por buen camino. **

**[3] Se viene un segundo extra: ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia los familiares de esta inusual pareja? Además veremos un poco, lo qué ha pasado con el resto de los personajes. **

**No me comprometo con un tercer EXTRA. ¡Favor tomen nota!**

Estos extras son en honor a quienes siguieron está historia desde el inicio, me apoyaron con sus comentarios y por supuesto a mis lindos adeptos del lado oscuro, Group's Evil cumple su primer año en este mes.

Esto forma parte de mi mini-regalo para mis lectores, dentro y fuera del GE.

Si no se han dado cuenta empecé con **INTERCAMBIO DE ESPOSAS**, aunque me quedo algo azucarado…¡diablos! Los OS's de nuestro primer desafío han sido una mala influencia para mi…bueno dejando el drama, se viene dos capítulos nuevos, veamos si avanzo de las siguientes historias:

**3.1 Ni Romeo Ni Julieta. **

**3.2 Los Antagonista. **

¿De qué vieja historia quieren ver EXTRAS?...Les preguntó porque las estoy escogiendo al azar, vea PLS. Mis notas en mi perfil de FanFiction. ¡Gracias!

**[4] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Estamos en contacto ATT. Sake's Evil22. **


End file.
